La Prohibición de un Ángel
by Manzhanakaiyr
Summary: Si el amor es el sentimiento más puro que existe... ¿porqué está prohibido para un ángel? TakuRan (principal), KyoTen, FxK ExK y las otras que me vayan surgiendo :P... cuántas "K" jajaja
1. Prólogo

_Ok... ya que estoy estrenando mi cuenta aquí en , empezaré a subir también esta historia, tengo hasta ahora seis capítulos más este prólogo ya terminados y publicados en MY y AY, y muchas ideas aún fluyendo en mi loca cabecita, aunque aún no sé cuantos capítulos saldrán de todas ellas al final. Sin más qué decir... espero que esta historia sea de su agrado._

_¡Ah sí!... Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Level 5, este fic está escrito sólo por diversión y sin ánimos de obtener nada más que un rato de satisfacción._

**LA PROHIBICIÓN DE UN ÁNGEL**

**Prólogo**

_**Hace 16 años...**_

La oscuridad de la noche cobijaba los furtivos movimientos de una escurridiza figura, aun en plena noche de luna llena, tal pareciera que las nubes habían decidido aliarse con aquel misterioso ser y cubrir a la dama plateada del firmamento, manteniendo así en el más profundo de los anonimatos la identidad de quien en estos momentos corría precipitadamente por las comúnmente pintorescas calles de la ciudad.

A pesar de la premura con que avanzaba, de haber habido la luz suficiente se habría notado el cuidado y hasta delicadeza con que llevaba un bultito en sus brazos, era la más preciada de las cargas que puede tener alguien en este mundo, cubierto por unas cuantas mantas abrigadoras, una criatura de apenas unos cuantos meses de vida observaba detenidamente a quien le sostenía, sin saber el dolor que esa mirada inocente que le dedicaba provocaba en su alma, pues por mucho que lo amara y adorara, estaba a unos cuantos momentos de hacer lo que muchos, entre ellos incluido el mismo, tacharían de inhumano pero… después de todo él no era un ser humano, además si lo iba a hacer no era porque lo deseara, sino porque estaba convencido de que esa era la única manera de asegurar la supervivencia de ese pequeño ser que se había convertido en su mundo entero desde el momento en que llegara a este mundo.

Era eso y ningún otro, el motivo por el que, después de mucho pensarlo, se había decidido a separarse de su hijito, de ese pequeño milagro que la vida le había concedido, pero que, debido a su origen, no solo no sería aceptado entre los suyos, sino que corría el riesgo de que su inocente y corta vida fuera cortada de tajo, acusado de ser producto de un terrible pecado, porque eso es lo que era a ojos del supremo padre, para él y la corte celestial no había otra manera de explicar el que una de sus más bellas creaciones, un ángel… hubiera engendrado al hijo de un ser humano, que si bien también eran creación suya, eran demasiado imperfectos.

Conforme se aproximaba a su destino, más difícil le era creer que sería capaz de semejante tarea, pero solo bastaba una mirada a esa carita sonriente, a esos ojitos tan parecidos a los suyos pero más brillantes y hermosos, para sacar de su flaqueza la fortaleza para cumplir, pensando siempre en la oportunidad que le estaba dando de tener una vida "normal". Después de todo, ¿qué mejor lugar para un niño que con su padre?... aun cuando a él se le partiera el corazón en mil pedazos, el saberlo a salvo y querido le daría fuerzas para salir adelante y ¿quién sabe?... tal vez en un futuro una reunión sería posible, cuando ese bebé hubiera crecido lo suficiente no solo para valerse por sí mismo, sino para poder comprender cuales fueron los motivos que lo habían orillado a hacer lo que estaba a instantes de hacer.

Al fin, después de cruzar varias plazuelas y perderse entre calles y avenidas, la misteriosa figura arribo a su destino, al verlo el ángel sonrió, recordando los momentos que había pasado en ese lugar tan solo un año atrás, que aunque fueron pocos, habían sido de los más maravillosos de su vida, superados solo por los que pasó al haber dado a luz. No terminaba de entender como era que alguien podía llamar "pecado" aquello que él había hecho; para él, entregarse en cuerpo y alma a quien su corazón había elegido, era una de las más hermosas experiencias que podía haber en la vida; el poder experimentar el amor, ese sentimiento por el que todos sabían que su padre había creado el mundo y a todas las criaturas que lo habitaban… ¿por qué verlo con malos ojos? ¿Por qué perseguir y castigar a quienes tenían el valor de gritar a los cuatro vientos ese tipo de relaciones?...

Pero entre más trataba de encontrar respuesta a este sin fin de cuestiones el pequeño y hermoso ángel, más confundido quedaba, aquellos pocos que parecían estar en contra, no reunían el valor suficiente para decir ya basta… ni siquiera él mismo tenía el coraje para hacerlo y esa a fin de cuentas, era la razón de su furtivo viaje. Finalmente divisó la puerta principal de la vieja casona, en cuyas ventanas no había una sola luz encendida a excepción de la que él sabía, era la recámara de quien ahí habitaba.

Conforme el momento de la despedida se aproximaba, la noche se llenó de nubarrones que cubrieron inclusive a la luna, y pronto la lluvia comenzó a precipitarse, cada vez con más intensidad, era como si los cielos llorasen junto con él por la tristeza que inundaba su corazón, y ahí, sentado en el pórtico, con silenciosas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas desde sus ojos de rubí, se despidió de su pequeño milagro, dejándolo cuidadosamente envuelto en varias mantas y llamando a la puerta de la que se alejó una vez que escuchó pasos acercarse, hubiera querido permanecer aunque fuera oculto entre los arbustos del jardín para poder ver a su amado pero… temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no acercarse a él, así que, sin voltear atrás, desplegó sus enormes y blancas alas para ascender de vuelta a su hogar, aunque desde ese momento, su corazón, o lo que quedaba de éste, permanecerían para siempre al lado de quienes acababa de dejar atrás...

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí llega la introducción a esta historia, sé que aun no dice mucho, pero espero haber captado su atención aunque fuera un poquito. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era muy temprano aún, pero como cada mañana, en la residencia Shindou ya había indicios de movimiento. La servidumbre se encargaba de sus labores diarias entre las que se encontraba despertar y atender en sus preparaciones para el colegio al único hijo de la familia. A sus más de 16 años, Takuto Shindou era lo que todos conocían como un _"hijo modelo"_; era bueno en los estudios, obteniendo siempre notas sobresalientes; un gran atleta que amaba el fútbol, además de un excelente músico; pero por sobre todo era considerado un genio para aquellos que tenían la fortuna de llamarlo amigo.

Tras su rutina diaria previa a la escuela, salió de casa para recorrer su camino hasta la preparatoria Raimon, en la que cursaba su segundo año. Pero ese camino no lo hacía solo, al menos no durante el trayecto más largo, pues en éste siempre se encontraba con quien había sido su mejor amigo desde el primer día de la escuela primaria hacía ya 10 años. Aunque como ya era costumbre, tenía que esperar unos minutos pues parecía que la palabra _"puntualidad"_ no figuraba en el vocabulario de su querido amigo, Ranmaru Kirino.

**-¡Shindou!-** escuchó finalmente tras una breve espera, viendo entonces correr por la acera en dirección suya a un chico de cabellos rosas peinados en coletas, que como siempre venía a toda prisa, haciéndole esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Tú sí que no tienes remedio Kirino, tarde como siempre…-** su frase trató de sonar como un regaño, pero la sonrisa que aún adornaba sus labios no era de mucha ayuda para darle el énfasis que buscaba. Dejó que el pelirrosa recuperase el aliento después de seguramente haber corrido sin parar las cuatro cuadras de distancia entre su casa y el punto donde se reunían todos los días.

**-Lo… lo siento… el despertador se descompuso…-** se excusó en cuanto logró recuperar el aliento suficiente, aunque para ese momento, la expresión del de cabellos castaño cenizo se dividía entre contener la risa y estar pensativo, aunque a fin de cuentas le ganó lo primero, cosa que trató de disimular al cubrir su boca, pero fracasando rotundamente.

**-Espera jajaja… ¿qué no fue esa la excusa de antier?...-** preguntó entre risas, esas que eran escasas y poco conocidas para casi todos menos para Kirino, quien a pesar de verse descubierto, terminó contagiándose, pero es que… ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando la risa que escuchas es tan música y armoniosa como cualquier pieza interpretada en el piano por tu mejor amigo?

**-Más bien creo que la use el martes de la semana pasada…-** confesó el de coletas una vez que pudo volver a hablar, aunque para ese momento, el estómago ya le dolía de haberse reído tanto. **–Ya, está bien… se me _"pegaron las sábanas"_ como diría mi mamá…-**

**-O sea, lo mismo de siempre-** puntualizó Shindou en cuanto había recuperado la respiración también. Después de eso, mientras comenzaron a andar hubo un prolongado silencio entre ambos, aunque no por ellos era incómodo, sino más bien relajado, que les permitía volver a la _"madurez"_ que, con sus casi 17 años, ambos debían mostrar. Fue durante ese silencio y entre miradas furtivas, que sus ojos se encontraron y ya no pudieron apartarse.

**-Shindou…-**

-Kirino…-

Se llamaron el uno al otro a la vez con un leve tinte de nerviosismo en la voz, mas ante la súbita e inesperada coincidencia, ambos sonrieron y pudieron volver a relajarse.

**-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?...-** preguntó finalmente Takuto a su compañero, notando cómo al recordarle que se habían interrumpido mutuamente y tenían al parecer cosas que decir, un tenue sonrojo se dejó ver en el rostro de defensa, aunque éste finalmente negó con su cabeza antes de hablar.

**-Dime tú primero…-** respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver el ceño en el rostro ajeno fruncirse de manera apenas perceptible y tan solo por unos instantes.

**-¿Eso es injusto sabes?...-** suspiró finalmente el de orbes rojizas, conocía lo suficiente a Kirino como para saber que si no hablaba primero, no conseguiría nada de él tampoco, ciertamente Shindou podía ser un genio y un gran estratega en muchos aspecto, pero cuando se trataba de su amigo simplemente no había manera de que no se saliera con la suya. **–No era nada importante…-** empezó a decir, aunque la expresión de su rostro mientras hablaba dejaba ver que era todo lo contrario **–es sólo que yo… bueno verás Kirino tú…-**

**-¡CAPITÁN!-** los intentos de Takuto que más bien parecían el repaso de los pronombres, fueron interrumpidos por una voz no muy lejos de ellos, y a juzgar por el hecho de que el volumen de ésta iba en aumento, no era difícil deducir que su dueño se acercaba a donde ambos se encontraban y rápido… MUY rápido.

**-Buenos días Tenma…-** saludó cortés como siempre el de cabello ondulado, notando como media cuadra detrás de donde había aparecido el menor, caminaba Tsurugi con su característico andar de chico malo.

**-¡Buenos días!...-** respondió con su energía y efusividad de siempre el de los remolinitos en el cabello, escuchando apenas un _"hola"_ de Kirino mientras que por su parte, el de ojos ámbar solo soltó un _"uhm"_ como saludo. **–Se hace tarde para llegar al colegio, ¿qué tal si nos vamos todos juntos?... así será más entretenido el camino-** Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, sujetó al pelirrosa del brazo y echo a correr rápidamente, haciendo que los otros dos no tuvieran más remedio que ir detrás de ellos durante el resto del trayecto que fue bastante breve a causa de la velocidad de Tenma.

**-¡Llegamos justo a tiempo!...-** volvió a exclamar tan fresco como una lechuga, no parecía que acabara de pegar semejante carrera, mientras que los otros tres luchaban aún por recuperarse.

**-¿De... qué hablas Tenma?... aún no es hora de que comiencen las clases…-** quien pudo hablar primero a pesar de que era su segunda carrera del día fue precisamente el pelirrosa que había sido arrastrado por el pequeño _"huracán Tenma"_, pero instantes después se escuchaba el sonido de la campana que sorprendió a más de uno, tal vez por ser el inicio de la semana les pareció que había sonado antes de tiempo, pero no era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso, pues al igual que el resto del alumnado, los cuatro debían correr para entrar a sus salones sin llevarse de por medio una llamada de atención.

Shindou no estaba acostumbrado a eso de llegar tarde por lo que se preocupó y fue el primero en echar a correr, seguido de Kirino que se despidió de los menores con un movimiento de su mano para entonces seguirlo, después de todo y como ya era costumbre para ellos, ambos estaban en la misma clase. Finalmente los exteriores y pasillos quedaron vacíos, al menos casi en su totalidad pues ya todos estaban en sus respectivas aulas, a excepción de dos personas que caminaban lado a lado con total tranquilidad como si no se les estuviera haciendo tarde o simplemente no les importara, mas a fin de cuentas fue el más ato de los dos quien detuvo sus pasos, ocasionando que el otro le imitara.

**-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso…-** se escuchó la voz del que se había detenido primero.

**-¿De qué hablas?...-** preguntó el otro con expresión de no comprender sus palabras, aunque al ver la mirada verdaderamente seria de otro suspiró dejando su eterna sonrisa de lado. **–Y tú tienes que dejar de pedirme que lo haga… Kyousuke…-**

**-Matsukaze…-** se escuchó de nuevo la otra voz tratando de persuadirlo aunque con bastante hastío al no poder hacerlo.

**-_"Matsukaze"_ nada… sabes que no me harás cambiar de opinión, no dejaré que pase, no puedo y no quiero…-** afirmó con una seriedad que no era para nada propia de él. Pero al instante siguiente la campana volvió a escucharse, haciendo que toda esa seriedad se esfumara de golpe al ser reemplazada por sorpresa.

**-¡Esa es la de verdad!... ¡rápido Tsurugi o vamos a llegar tarde!-** gritó pegando la carrera directo hasta su case, siendo seguido por el de cabellos azules que solo suspiró sin poder evitar pensar en lo que el más bajo acababa de decirle.

_"Hay cosas que no puedes borrar ni cambiar por mucho que lo desees y te empeñes en ello Tenma…"_

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ¿qué les pareció hasta ahora? ¿le entendieron... o las dejé todas enredadas? ¿de qué creen que esté hablando Tenma? ¿porque hago tantas preguntas bobas? XD_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Bueno... aprovechando que hoy es domingo y no tengo mucho que hacer además de seguir escribiendo, voy a subir de corrido el resto de los capítulos que ya tengo publicados en otras páginas para que aquí ya quede al corriente y la siguiente actualización ya sea pareja en todos lados. Y pues, ya no tengo más que decir por el momento así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten._

_Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Level 5, este fic está escrito sólo por diversión y sin ánimos de obtener nada más que un rato de satisfacción._

**Capítulo 2**

Después de incidente con la campana del colegio, la cual ahora ya más de uno aseguraba que estaba embrujada, el resto del día había transcurrido con una calma que rayaba en lo monótono. Por la tarde, ya finalizadas las clases, dieron comienzo las actividades de los distintos clubes, el de fútbol incluido obviamente.

Mientras tenían un partido entre ellos, tanto Kirino como Shindou parecían haberse olvidado de lo que fuera que habían estado a punto de decirse esa mañana, aunque la realidad no podía ser más opuesta, la verdad es que ambos seguían dándole vueltas al asunto pero, con la práctica que dan los años, ambos habían aprendido a no perder la concentración si importar lo que pasara por sus mentes, y para su mala fortuna, esta vez eso les estaba jugando en contra.

Con un desánimo perfectamente disimulado ante la situación, tanto el de ojos claros como el genio adolescente, decidieron cada uno por su cuenta que lo mejor era dejar pasar el asunto hasta que, con el correr de los días, había quedado archivado en lo más recóndito de sus mentes, aunque no realmente olvidado.

Y fue así que los días se convirtieron en semanas, hasta que poco más de 2 meses habían transcurrido, y ahora la mente de todos parecía estar ocupada por una sola cosa, el viaje de primavera que estaba a tan sólo una semana de distancia. Para los chicos del equipo de fútbol era su última oportunidad de relajarse antes de tener que entrar de lleno a las arduas prácticas para el torneo.

**-Aaahhh… de verdad que ya no puedo esperar a que llegue el fin de semana para ir a la playa, debe ser grandioso poder pescar en el mar…-** exclamó un chico moreno de cabellos negros y alborotados, ganándose una expresión algo cómica de la mayoría de sus compañeros que aún permanecían en los vestidores.

**-¿Es que tú no sabes hacer otra cosa Hamano?, ya te pasas todos los días en eso arrastrando contigo a Hayami… aprovecha y has algo más, como surfear o que se yo…-** lo interrumpió la voz de alguien más bajito y con la tez un tanto más clara.

**-Pe… pero Kurama… ¿qué tal si un tiburón lo ataca y se lo come?...-** lloriqueó entonces Hayami, jalándose las coletitas de su cabello castaño provocando una leve exasperación en el aludido.

**-No tienes de que preocuparte, bien dicen que hierba mala nunca muere…-** no podía faltar el comentario sarcástico de por medio.

**-¡Kariya!... no empieces de nuevo, ¿a ti quien te preguntó algo?...- **

**-Pues el mismo que te mandó a regañarme Kirino-senpai…-** respondió el de cabellos aqua torciendo levemente su sonrisa al ver como lograba exasperar al mayor con relativa facilidad.

**-Basta ya de discusiones, ya quedó claro que todos ansiamos poder ir al viaje, así que no tiene caso seguir…-** intervino Shindou como la voz de la razón consiguiendo con solo unas pocas palabras que los ánimos se calmaran, simplemente era imposible llevarle la contra cuando ponía esa sonrisa al final de cada frase.

**-¡El capitán tiene razón!-** ese tenía que ser el siempre entusiasta Tenma que poco faltaba para que se pusiera a saltar, ese chico tenía simplemente demasiada energía, pero también una gran perseverancia y entre las palabras de su capitán y la buena vibra del castaño, todos terminaron por olvidar el pequeño percance y sonreír dejando ver lo ansiosos que estaban por el viaje.

En ese momento, lejos estaban ellos de imaginar lo que esa salida desencadenaría, y cómo ésta afectaría las vidas de más de uno de los ahí presentes… de forma permanente.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Dieciséis años habían pasado desde aquel triste día en que tuviera que separarse de su tesoro, y no había día en que no se cuestionara sobre él; como estaría, si sería feliz con su padre. Ese era el único consuelo que le quedaba a la preciosa criatura celestial, aunque era un sentimiento agridulce pues de inmediato pensaba en "él". No podía evitarlo, lo había conocido solo por una noche pero se había quedado grabado profundamente en su mente y su corazón, y aún con todos los años transcurridos lo amaba. Y ese amor era el que le sostenía y al mismo tiempo le hacía daño de solo pensar en que se hubiera olvidado de él o de que le guardara algún rencor por haber tenido que dejarlo. Cada que cerraba los ojos y sin tener que esforzarse demasiado, podía recordar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes durante la despedida.

Con ese solo pensamiento, de nuevo le invadieron los deseos de ir a verlo, a él y a su hijo también, saber cómo era, a quien se parecería su carácter, y como cada ocasión anterior trató de controlarse.

Pero tal vez por la nostalgia extra que le llenaba en esas fechas debido a la cercanía del cumpleaños de su hijo, esta vez las ganas de verlos, de conocer a su pequeño y estrecharlo entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo, fueron más fuertes que él. Necesitaba estar ahí con ellos, hablar y pedir perdón una y mil veces si era necesario, hacerle ver que no lo abandonó por falta de amor sino todo lo contrario, para protegerlo y que pudiera crecer seguro y querido.

Con eso en mente y antes de que la cobardía se apoderase de él, el ángel cruzó las Puertas del Cielo y bajó rápidamente en dirección de aquella casa a las afueras de la ciudad, donde rogaba que aun viviera su primer y único amor en compañía del hijo de ambos, o si no al menos conseguir una pista que le ayudara a dar con ellos, pues no pensaba volver al cielo hasta no hallarlos, e incluso entonces… no estaba seguro de que esta vez pudiera separarse de ellos.

Mas todos aquellos pensamientos perdieron sentido en el momento que llegó a su destino, y mientras sus pies descalzos se posaban en el suelo pedregoso, una enorme opresión se apoderó de su pecho al contemplar la escena, para después sentir como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos escarlata. No podía creer lo que veía, tenía que ser un espejismo, un truco de su mente, y uno muy malo por cierto. Pero conforme avanzaba, pudo sentir como sus pies se herían al entrar en contacto con trozos de vidrio y varios escombros más, haciéndole ver que aquello era la más pura y cruel realidad… una en la cual ahí en el sitio donde años atrás hubiera dejado a su hijo, ya no había casa, sólo quedaban las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue, claramente arrasadas por el fuego… ahí había sucedido una tragedia.

**-No… no no… ¡NOOOOOO!...-** el claro y desgarrador grito rompió el lúgubre silencio que ahora envolvía ese lugar y tal como había sucedido 16 años atrás, comenzó a llover, o más bien dicho, una gran tormenta se desató con todo y relámpagos desgarrando el cielo, del mismo modo en que aquel ángel sentía que su corazón se rompía una vez más antes de desplomarse en el suelo sintiendo que ya no tenía nada, bien podía morirse en ese instante y no podría importarle menos. Tan sumido en su miseria se sentía, que no se percató cómo tras un largo rato de estar ahí tirado en la lluvia, unos brazos lo rodearon y levantaron su cuerpo empapado y tiritante para llevárselo de ahí.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_TARAAAAAN! y hasta aquí llega este capítulo, sé que no son demasiado largos pero están escritos con mucho empeño y me haría muy feliz uno que otro review por ahí aunque seaa chiquito pequeñito ¿sí?. Y sí, ya lo sé, soy mala... me gusta dejarlos al borde del asiento comiéndose las uñas muajajajaja *risa de villano de caricatura*_

¿Les gustó que salieran ya más personajes? ¿Se esperaban que pasara algo así? ¿Qué habrá sucedido con el bebé y su padre? ¿Quién habrá aparecido para llevarse al pobre ángel destrozado? todas estas preguntas serán resueltas, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo a la misma hora y en el mismo canal... ah no así no era XDDD  



	4. Capítulo 3

_Bueno... aprovechando que hoy es domingo y no tengo mucho que hacer además de seguir escribiendo, voy a subir de corrido el resto de los capítulos que ya tengo publicados en otras páginas para que aquí ya quede al corriente y la siguiente actualización ya sea pareja en todos lados. Y pues, ya no tengo más que decir por el momento así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten._

_Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Level 5, este fic está escrito sólo por diversión y sin ánimos de obtener nada más que un rato de satisfacción._

**Capítulo 3**

__

La lluvia que se había desatado de forma tan imprevista, pues hasta un rato atrás el día estaba bastante soleado, había atrapado a los miembros del equipo de fútbol en la sala de reuniones justo antes de comenzar la última práctica del día, se habían retrasado por todo el asunto de estar hablando sobre el viaje y demás, y ahora agradecían por eso.

**-¿Vamos a tener que suspender el entrenamiento?...-** preguntó con evidente desilusión el diminuto pero increíblemente hábil portero del equipo, Nishizono Shinsuke, que al igual que su mejor amigo Tenma, que en ese momento ponía cara de espanto como si el más bajito hubiera dicho la cosa más terrible del mundo, parecían vivir y respirar fútbol.

**-Pues…-** Shindou estaba pensando que respuesta darle cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron ante la llegada de Mamoru Endou con su ya clásica e inseparable banda naranja, mirándolos a todos con esa sonrisa tan suya.

**-¡Qué bueno que están todos aquí!... yo sabía que una lluvia no sería suficiente para alejarlos de aquí…-** los chicos se miraron unos a otros, ante esas palabras ninguno se sentía capaz de decirle que no estaban ahí porque quisieran sino porque se les había hecho tarde. **–Ya que estamos aquí, usaremos las instalaciones techadas para entrenar por el día de hoy, así no se desperdicia el día, a menos que quieran correr a sus casas con tremendo aguacero-**

No tuvieron que pensárselo mucho, la verdad ninguno de los ahí presentes tenía la intención de quedar hecho sopa, así que nadie puso peros y muy pronto ya estaban todos como siempre calentando y haciendo pases.

Mientras eso sucedía en la cancha del estadio cubierto, el entrenador Endou observaba los progresos de su equipo con satisfacción, al menos así fue hasta que sintió que algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta haciendo que por poco diera un grito por la sorpresa, definitivamente nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a todos esos artilugios y cachivaches tecnológicos, él era alguien sencillo y solo cargaba con el mentado celular porque era absolutamente necesario, aun cuando éste rara vez sonaba como sucedía en ese momento.

Tardó un poco en salir de su estupor y proceder así a sacar el pequeño aparato cuya pantalla intermitente le dejaba ver que tenía un mensaje de texto sin leer, lo cual no tardó en hacer. Pero más tardó en ello, que el celular en resbalar de sus manos hasta casi caer al suelo, de no ser porque en el último momento y gracias a sus buenos reflejos, pudo evitarlo. Se quedó por largo rato mirando la pantalla, leyendo una y otra vez aquel mensaje, antes de levantarse como resorte y sin siquiera decir nada, enfiló derechito a las puertas de salida a tal velocidad, que pareciera que una turba furiosa estuviera persiguiéndolo, dejando a sus jugadores con la duda y la incredulidad pintadas en el rostro… ¿desde cuándo el entrenador Endou, siempre amante del fútbol lo dejaba de lado de ese modo?

Pero por increíble e inverosímil que pudiera sonar, en esos momentos el soccer era lo último que pasaba por la mente del adulto de cabellos castaño, pues ésta se encontraba totalmente enfocada y ocupada con el mensaje que había recibido, el cual ni siquiera consistía en una frase compuesta, eran tan solo dos palabras, pero con tanto significado que simplemente no podía dejarlas de lado…

_"Lo encontré"_

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**  
_  
__***FLASHBACK***_

**-Dime Kidou... ¿te quedas muy seguido escuchando en las ventanas ajenas? ¿O es la primera vez...?-** preguntó **-Si me dices que es la primera vez, me harás creer que fue el destino el que quiso que nos conociéramos... que nos viéramos al menos una vez... –**

Ante la última pregunta se sintió algo avergonzado por haber entrado en propiedad ajena movido por la curiosidad, pero al oírle hablar sobre si su encuentro estaba o no destinado... algo dentro de él pareció encenderse. **-Para ser franco... jamás lo había hecho antes... siempre que he venido aquí, vuelvo a casa en cuanto mi trabajo está terminado, pero hoy... quise quedarme a ver el amanecer y fue así como te escuché, tu música simplemente me cautivó-**

**-Entonces, debe de ser así... -** le aseguró el otro con la voz ilusionada **-el destino escribió que debíamos encontrarnos... sino, de otra manera no me hubiera quitado el sueño durante toda la noche para escribir esta melodía... incluso, me hizo abrir la ventana, para que escucharas, para que te acercaras, para que nos conociéramos… -** continuó hablando, hechizándolo con sus palabras poco a poco, mientras volvía a tomar las manos del ángel para besarlas con devoción **-De cualquier otra manera hubiera sido imposible para mi encontrar a semejante criatura como tú, Yuuto... es definitivamente obra del destino... estaba escrito que debíamos encontrarnos... conocernos... -** levantó la mirada, acercando lentamente su rostro al ajeno **-Enamorarnos... -** agregó rozando apenas los labios del otro, muy despacio.

"Encontrarnos... Conocernos... Enamorarnos..." esas palabras resonaban en su mente, cerró los ojos sintiendo el cálido aliento del más alto sobre su rostro, sus labios rozando apenas los propios. Nunca en su vida había recibido un beso, estaba nervioso pero sentía que si él se lo pedía... o incluso sin pedirlo, dejaría que el humano se convirtiera en dueño del primero.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, no supo en que momento fue que la microscópica distancia desapareció, antes de sentir por fin esos labios apoderarse de los suyos y como el mismo correspondía al gesto de manera tímida e inexperta, tampoco supo cuando fue que sus manos dejaron de estar entre las ajenas, para pasar a rodear sutilmente el cuello del otro... había vivido toda su vida en el cielo, pero nunca había visto el Paraíso... hasta ese instante.

**-Entonces esto... ¿esto es lo que los mortales llaman... a… amor a primera vista?...-** pregunto completamente avergonzado y esperanzado en no recibir un no como respuesta... eso rompería su frágil e inocente corazón.

**-Si Yuuto... no puede ser otra cosa más que eso-** le aseguró, abrazándolo contra su pecho, para así acariciar su espalda y cada vez más abajo, mientras seguía hablándole, ahora al oído **-es amor… ¿tú también puedes sentirlo? ¿En tu corazón?-** colando una mano para acariciarle el pecho, sin dejar de hablarle al oído **-Yo siento mi alma vibrar con tanta fuerza... No quiero soltarte... quiero sostenerte así, para siempre-** le aseguró.

Amor... ¿entonces así se sentía?, si eso debía ser, además el de ojos verdes se lo acababa de confirmar y le había dicho que él se sentía de la misma manera. Su corazón latía tan rápido de la emoción... ¿cuándo iba a imaginar que tan hermoso sentimiento llegaría a él de esa manera tan repentina?

**-Entonces no lo hagas... no me sueltes, atrapame entre tus brazos y no me dejes ir… -** al mismo tiempo que las palabras salían de sus labios con infinita ternura, un leve dejo de melancolía se dejaba entrever en su mirada. Él sabía que no podía quedarse, las reglas de su clan eran bastante específicas y estrictas en cuanto a las relaciones con seres de diferente raza. Aun así por primera vez en su vida quería ser egoísta, pensar solamente en él... en lo que su corazón deseaba, sin mediar las consecuencias que eso seguramente le acarrearía.

**-Te amo… te amo Akio…-**

***FIN FLASHBACK***

**-¡Akio!...-** despertó sobresaltado de aquel sueño, o más bien dicho de los recuerdos que habían llegado a él y que en ese momento tenía a flor de piel. Estaba algo desorientado, no recordaba cómo es que había llegado ahí, es más, ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaba.

Fue entonces que se percató de su entorno, empezando por el hecho de que no escurría agua por todas partes a pesar de la lluvia que aún caía afuera, tenía ropa seca y estaba semi recostado en la cama de una habitación que definitivamente no conocía, aunque por algún motivo le transmitía una sensación de paz.

Por desgracia ese cálido sentimiento no duró demasiado, pues al hacer que su mente se enfocara en recordar cómo era que había terminado en ese lugar, las imágenes de aquella casa en ruinas llegaron a su memoria y sus ojos no tardaron en cristalizarse a causa de las lágrimas instantes después corrían ya libres por sus mejillas.

Ya no había máss gritos de por medio, sólo el silencioso llanto mientras sentía como caía sobre él todo el peso de la pérdida, que se llevaba de golpe las inquietudes, las dudas… pero también las ilusiones y sueños; ya no quedaba nada, sólo un enorme y desolador vacío en su alma.

**-Ni siquiera supe cuando…-** se escuchó apenas su voz quebrada, aunque ésta fue cortada de improviso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, atrayendo momentáneamente su atención.

**-¡Kidou!...-**

**-¡¿Endou?!...-** pronunció con un poco más de fuerza que su media frase anterior, mientras la sorpresa se pintaba en su rostro al ver quien acababa de entrar y lo medio estrujaba en un abrazo.

**-Así que al fin despertaste…-** se escuchó otra voz desde el umbral de la puerta, una que el ángel no reconoció, así como tampoco a la mujer a quien le pertenecía.

**-Menos mal que estás bien, me quedé preocupado desde que esta mañana nos avisaron que habías huido del Cielo…-** retomó la palabra el castaño entrenador del Raimon que al parecer era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

**-Espera… ¿de qué hablas?... yo no hui de ningún lado y... ¿cómo que _"nos"_?...-** no pudo evitar preguntar, además de que "bien" no sería precisamente la palabra con que describiría su estado de ánimo, aunque por el momento, estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para no recordarlo.

**-Sí, NOS… y puede que huir no haya sido tu intención, pero el tiempo aquí y allá corre de manera distinta, para nosotros han pasado poco más de ocho o nueve horas desde que nos avisaron, pero "arriba" llevas casi dos semanas desaparecido…-** de nuevo tomó la palabra la mujer a quien el de ojos rojos no podía quitarle de encima la mirada.

**-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso… quién eres?...-** fue lo único que atinó a preguntar causando un leve bufido de parte de ella y una risa en Endou.

**-Te dije que suplantar a Aki no era una de tus mejores ideas, anda déjalo ya…-** pidió el de la banda naranja mientras no dejaba de abrazar a su angelical amigo.

**-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió esta mañana después de que te fuiste, cuando sus inquilinos empezaron a preguntar por ella, ¿qué esperabas... que les dijera que su casera se había fugado con un ángel mensajero después del flechazo de amor a primera vista que tuvieron?... seguramente iba a terminar directito en el loquero, cada vez son menos las personas que de verdad creen en nosotros…-** conforme hablaba, el delgado cuerpo femenino cambió por uno más andrógino aunque igual de esbelto y estilizado, los ojos marrones se aclararon varios tonos hasta adquirir leves tintes entre rojizos y dorado oscuro, además de que sólo uno de ellos quedó a la vista, mientras el otro fue cubierto con algunos mechones de cabello ahora bastante más largo y de un sobresaliente color azul, dejando así totalmente azorado y sin habla por unos minutos al ángel.

**-Ka… Kazemaru…-**

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y de una vez aprovecho para avisar que con el fin de no traerles vuelta y vuelta, una vez que termine de ponerme al corriente hasta el capítulo 6, quedaran como días fijos de actualización los martes y viernes, así sabrán cuando pasarse por aquí para leer un nuevo capítulo. Y ya saben, se valen dudas, sugerencias, propuestas indecorosas y candidaturas presidenciales (?) XDDDDD_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Bueno... aprovechando que hoy es domingo y no tengo mucho que hacer además de seguir escribiendo, voy a subir de corrido el resto de los capítulos que ya tengo publicados en otras páginas para que aquí ya quede al corriente y la siguiente actualización ya sea pareja en todos lados. Y pues, ya no tengo más que decir por el momento así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten._

_Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Level 5, este fic está escrito sólo por diversión y sin ánimos de obtener nada más que un rato de satisfacción._

**Capítulo 4**

Habían esperado al entrenador por casi dos horas per éste nada más no dio señales de que fuera a volver ese día, así que dieron por cancelado el entrenamiento y aprovecharon que la intensidad de la lluvia había disminuido lo suficiente como para permitirles regresar a sus hogares.

**-Insisto en que debimos compartir un taxi y eso nos habría librado de la lluvia, pudimos haber llegado secos a casa…-** rezongaba Tsurugi por cuarta vez en lo que llevaban de camino recorrido.

**-Lo siento… se acabó el dinero de mi mesada-** se disculpó entonces Tenma con una leve sonrisa, al parecer ni el hecho de estar mojándose le incomodaba **–además si no querías mojarte, bien sabes que hay otro modo más rápido de llegar-**

Al escuchar lo que indirectamente le decía el otro, el de cabellos azules bufó rodando los ojos **–Sabes que no es posible, tú aún no recibes…-**

-¡Pero tú sí!... y ya puedes hacerlo y podrías llevarme…- le interrumpió tratando de persuadirlo aunque al final también su frase fue cortada por Tsurugi.

**-¡Sí, sí puedo, pero a duras penas soy capaz de hacerlo conmigo mismo... ¿cómo esperas que cargue contigo también, si apenas tengo el control necesario para no terminar en quién sabe dónde?!-** replicó molesto, no tanto por la insistencia de Tenma en sí, son por el hecho de haber tenido que reconocer en voz alta su falta de destreza en el asunto, y es que si había algo de lo que Kyousuke Tsurugi se sentía orgulloso, era de sus amplias habilidades y capacidades.

Por su parte, Tenma se sintió mal por haber provocado esa reacción en el mayor y le tendió la mano a modo de disculpa **–anda… corramos hasta mi casa, queda más cerca y de seguro Aki-nee nos dará ropa seca y algo para entrar en calor…-**

Tsurugi se le quedó viendo con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro durante varios minutos en los que el agua de lluvia siguió cayendo sobre ambos. Finalmente suspiró y tomó la mano que estaba extendida frente a él, pero en vez de reanudar su camino corriendo como el otro le había pedido, tiró de ésta para así atraer a Tenma hacia sí mismo.

**-Te lo juro Matsukaze… si terminamos perdidos…-** mientras dejaba el resto de su frase al aire, cerró los ojos y pronto una suave luz que brotaba desde su espalda los envolvió a ambos para después extenderse hasta cubrir parte de la calle. Para cuando aquel resplandor se esfumó, la acera estaba totalmente desierta, no había rastro alguno de nada ni nadie… con excepción de unas cuantas plumas blancas ahí donde instantes atrás habían estado parados los dos adolescentes.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Una vez repuesto del shock que fue para él encontrarse de nuevo con Endou y Kazemaru después de tantos años, y de enterarse que había sido el peliazul quien lo llevara hasta ahí y le cambiara su habitual túnica por ropa seca y más "normal", y tras mucha insistencia especialmente de parte del entrenador de Raimon, Kidou les contó que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, sin poder evitar volver a derramar algunas lágrimas en el proceso.

**-Entonces… ¿te enamoraste de un humano?...-** fue lo primero que pudo decir el castaño mientras terminaba de asimilar todo lo que acababan de escuchar de boca de su amigo.

Por otro lado, Kazemaru permaneció en silencio, aunque el semblante decaído y sombrío de su rostro demostraba lo triste que se sentía por el ángel de rastas, y no era que él y Mamoru no tuvieran sus propios sufrimientos y penas, pero al menos se habían tenido el uno al otro para apoyarse mutuamente, a diferencia de Kidou que tuvo que pasar por todo él solo hasta ahora.

**-Debió ser muy difícil soportarlo solo y en silencio todo este tiempo…-** habló finalmente el de cabellos azules al tiempo que se acercaba y terminaba sentándose en el borde de la cama **–pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte, además… hay algo que debes saber sobre el lugar donde te encontré…-**

En el mismo instante que terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, el rostro de Endou se iluminó y poco faltó para que diera un salto, jalando al de ojos rojos en el proceso.

**-¡Ichi tiene razón!... ¿cómo se me fue a olvidar?...-** se reclamaba ahora a sí mismo por no haber pensado antes en ello.

**-Se te olvidó porque en vez de cerebro tienes un balón de soccer en esa cabeza tuya…-** a veces Ichirouta se preguntaba cómo era posible que un ángel pudiera haberse apasionado tanto por un deporte, es decir, a él también le gustaba, pero no por eso pensaba en él 23 de las 24 horas del día.

Por su parte, Kidou salió del aletargamiento causado por su tristeza al escuchar las palabras del pelilargo, aunque terminó impacientándose al ver que empezaban a desviarse del tema.

**-¡Un momento!... antes de que sigan con su discusión, tengo dos preguntas y quiero que me las respondan en este momento…-** el tono imperativo de su voz, tan distinto al de un rato atrás, terminó por llamar la atención de los otros dos.

**-Lo sentimos…-** se disculpó casi de inmediato el castaño **-¿qué es lo que quieres preguntar?...-** cuestionó aun cuando creía saber al menos cuál sería una de esas dos preguntas y no estaba equivocado.

**-Bueno yo…-** empezó a hablar el de rastas ya más calmado y ahora un poco dubitativo **–en primer lugar, ¿qué es lo que tengo que saber sobre el lugar donde me encontró Kazemaru?, y en segundo… ¿por qué se fueron del Cielo?...-** el tono de su voz cambió considerablemente de una pregunta a otra **–pregunté y casi nadie sabía la razón, y los pocos que sí parecían conocerla, no quisieron decirme nada y ustedes… ni siquiera se despidieron de mí…-** no pudo evitar que al final su voz sonara dolida, pero se suponía que eran amigos ¿o no?, y se había sentido abandonado cuando él más los había necesitado.

Los otros dos ángeles cruzaron sus miradas y suspiraron, era cierto que le debían una explicación, además de que se sentían culpables ahora que sabían por lo que el otro había pasado y no estuvieron ahí para él, sólo esperaban que pudiera perdonarlos.

**-Para responder tu primera pregunta…-** habló finalmente Ichirouta **-lo que tienes que saber es que, cuando esa vieja casa se incendió, tenía varios años abandonada, incluso se suponía que iban a demolerla, solo que al final no hubo necesidad pues el fuego la consumió aunque nunca nadie supo cómo pasó…-**

Yuuto prestó atención a las palabras del peliazul y no tardó en comprender lo que estaba tratando de darle a entender **–espera, eso… ¿eso quiere decir que ellos ya no vivían ahí cuando sucedió?...-** y ante el asentimiento de los otros dos, sintió la esperanza renacer y renovarse en su pecho, si bien era cierto que no tenía idea de donde podían encontrarse, el saber que estaban vivos era suficiente por el momento para no dejarse vencer.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, antes de que fuera ahora Mamoru quien tomara la palabra.

**-La otra pregunta… es un tanto más complicada de responder, verás…-** mas detuvo su explicación en el momento en que escucharon un golpe seco afuera de la casa, después un par de voces discutiendo aparentemente, aunque eran amortiguadas por el sonido de la lluvia golpeando en el cristal, y finalmente la puerta principal de la casa abriéndose y volviéndose a cerrar.

**-¡Estoy en casa!...-** exclamó desde el piso de abajo una de esas voces de antes, seguida del sonido de pasos subiendo la escalera rápidamente, lo que terminó por hacer reaccionar a Ichirouta, quien se levantó de la cama rápidamente para salir al encuentro de quien acababa de llegar al pasillo del piso superior.

**-¡Tenma!... ¿no deberías estar aún en el entrenamiento?-** preguntó al menor, aunque de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que, sin Endou ahí, era de esperarse que sus jugadores terminaran por volver a sus casas después de un rato.

Por su parte, el castañito de remolinos se quedó mirando aún levemente en shock a quien lo había recibido, **-ammm… el entrenamiento se canceló y…-** miró a su alrededor como asegurándose de que no había nadie más a la vista antes de volver a hablar **-¿por qué traes puesta la ropa de Aki-nee… mamá?-**

Al oírle, Kazemaru bajó la vista y pudo cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, seguía vistiendo aquella falda blanca y suéter verde que se había tenido que poner desde esa mañana y quiso entonces golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, había salido tan rápido de la habitación al escuchar la voz de su angelito, que se había olvidado por completo de las fachas que traía.

**-¡¿MAMÁ?!-** el grito vino desde la habitación de la que el de cabellos azules había salido y no había sido otro sino Kidou el que había alzado la voz mientras miraba de hito en hito a su amigo de cabellos castaños y éste solo le sonreía.

**-Como verás, tenemos mucho de qué hablar…-**

-Tienes… toda a razón Endou, y lo mejor será comenzar ahora…-

Continuará…

* * *

_Y TAN TAN! este fue el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, y ya saben, cualquier comentario, dudas, sugerencias, propuestas indecorosas y candidaturas presidenciales son bien recibidas XDDD. Nos vemos pronto!_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Bueno... aprovechando que hoy es domingo y no tengo mucho que hacer además de seguir escribiendo, voy a subir de corrido el resto de los capítulos que ya tengo publicados en otras páginas para que aquí ya quede al corriente y la siguiente actualización ya sea pareja en todos lados. Y pues, ya no tengo más que decir por el momento así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten. Este e__s un capi algo corto y no tan revelador (según yo) pero de aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes._  


_Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Level 5, este fic está escrito sólo por diversión y sin ánimos de obtener nada más que un rato de satisfacción._

**Capítulo 5**

La conversación en la casa de huéspedes se había extendido por varias horas hasta que ya entrada la noche, todos decidieron que lo mejor era irse a descansar, o al menos eso intentaban.

**-Tsurugi… -** llamó la vocecita de Tenma a su compañero, que había terminado quedándose a dormir en su casa pues la lluvia no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse hasta el día siguiente. **–Tsurugi…-** lo llamó de nuevo sin obtener respuesta. **-¡Kyousuke!-**

Desde el suelo de la habitación donde el aludido dormía sobre un futón, se escuchó un leve gruñido y un **_"¿qué quieres?" _**algo seco, más el castaño no hizo sino reír suavemente. **-Eres el ángel más malhumorado que conozco ¿sabes?-**

-Ah claro, seguramente has de conocer muchos ¿o no?...- respondió el de ojos ámbar ya totalmente despierto.

**-Ahmm bueno no…-**

-Entonces no digas tonterías y mejor dime para qué me llamabas, ¿me despertaste sabías?...- siguió tratando de mantener el tono de voz molesto, pero tratándose de Matsukaze era difícil estar realmente enojado.

**-Lo siento…-** se disculpó el menor **–es solo que no podía dormir, es extraño conocer otro ángel, que además es amigo de mis padres, después de todo tú lo has dicho, aparte de ellos y de ti no conozco ninguno…-** en cuanto dijo eso pudo escuchar casi de inmediato un suspiro y aún en la penumbra podía imaginar la expresión que tendría el rostro ajeno en esos momentos. **–No pongas esa cara, sabes que lo eres… sin importar tu origen eres un…-**

-Soy un _nefilim*_ Tenma, por mucha herencia y sangre angelical que posea no soy como tú, nací de un ser humano…-

-¿Y eso que tiene? Sabes que a mí no me importa…- se levantó despacio de la cama y fue con él, recostándose a su lado en el futón **–te quiero no por lo que eres, sino por tu forma de ser, porque debajo de esa capa de frialdad e indiferencia hay un corazón noble que flecho al mío…-** dijo lo último con las mejillas totalmente rojas y segundos después sintió la presión de unos cálidos labios contra los suyos, aunque el beso no duró tanto como hubiera querido.

**-Y yo que creí que lo que te encantaba de mí era lo guapo que soy…-** el comentario del de ojos ámbar rompió el mágico momento, aunque recibió por ello un merecido golpe de parte de Tenma.

**-¡Baka… tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar el romance del momento!-** le reclamaba sin dejar de darle golpecitos indoloros.

**-Jajaja… ¿me perdonas?, es que algo tenía que hacer para no perder el control, lo último que quiero es que Ichirouta-sama me corra de aquí a patadas a media noche y en plena lluvia por _"aprovecharme de su bebé"_…-**

Ante aquellas palabras, el rostro del castaño pasó por toda la gama de rojos y terminó dándole otro golpe más fuerte al mayor.

**-Lo digo y lo repito, ¡eres un reverendo baka Tsurugi!... y pensar que iba a dejarte compartir la cama conmigo, pues ahora te quedas en tu fut… ¡ah!-** al final se le escapó ese gritito cuando el de cabellos azules lo jaló hacia él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer sobre él.

**-Mejor tú te quedas a hacerme compañía aquí abajo, a fin de cuentas es más creíble que estés aquí porque te caíste de la cama, que tratar de explicar cómo terminé yo en ella-**

Tenma permaneció con el ceño fruncido un rato más pero sin moverse, cosa que Tsurugi tomó como aceptación a sus palabras, finalmente el menor se acurrucó mejor, descansando su cuerpo al lado del otro, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de éste. **–Al menos abrázame y jala la manta que tengo frío…-** susurró contra la nívea piel que poseía el de ojos ámbar, quien de nuevo tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus reservas de autocontrol para no propasarse, y tras un largo y tortuoso rato, logró conciliar el sueño, a diferencia de Tenma que había caído dormido casi al instante.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Los siguientes días pasaron como agua a pesar de que algunos sentían que no era así, sobre todo por el asunto del viaje. Finalmente era la noche anterior a la tan esperada y ansiosa partida y cierto pelirrosa se encontraba en pena batalla campal con su maleta, que se negaba rotundamente a cerrar por mucho que lo intentara. Tal vez no había sido la mejor de las ideas haber empacado como si fuera a irse todo un mes, cuando el viaje duraría sólo una semana.

**-Demonios…-**

Mientras el chico de coletas seguía maldiciendo su _"estúpida"_ maleta por no cerrar, y a su _"estúpida"_ ropa por no poder acomodarse mejor, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, pero tan concentrado estaba que no escuchó sino hasta que alguien le habló prácticamente al oído.

**-Ran… te estoy hablando desde hace 10 minutos, jovencito…-** una bella mujer que compartía el color de cabello con él, lo miraba entre divertida y curiosa, sobre todo al ver los dilemas del menor con su equipaje.

**-¡Mamá… no vuelvas a hacer eso!, casi me matas de un susto, y… ¿qué pasa, por qué me miras así?...-** preguntó con algo de suspicacia.

**-Por nada en particular, solamente quería saber, ¿cómo es que tú, que tanto detestas que te confundan con una chica... empacas la maleta igual o peor que una?-** cuestionó con una sonrisa al ver como la pobre maleta tenía el cierre a la mitad apenas y parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a reventar.

**-¡¿QUÉ?... eso no es cierto!-** intentó fingir demencia el pelirrosa, pero con la mirada que su progenitora le dedicó le hizo ver que a ella no la engañaba.

**-Me pregunto…-** comenzó a hablar de nuevo la señora Kirino mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa algo pícara **– ¿esto no tiene nada que ver con que Takuto sí irá al viaje esta vez?... después de todo no lo había hecho desde… ¿cuándo?-** y antes de que su hijo le respondiera, el sonrojo que vio aparecer en su rostro lo había hecho por él, haciéndola sonreír de manera más tierna.

**-El último año de primaria…-** fueron las palabras de Ranmaru, que trataba de sonar molesto por las insinuaciones de su madre, pero realmente no podía, pues muy a su pesar, ella tenía razón.

Los últimos cuatro años, los padres de Shindou se lo habían llevado al extranjero para celebrar antes su cumpleaños, y lo hacían en las mismas fechas en que la escuela tenía su viaje escolar anual. Pero este año sería distinto, pues el cumpleaños caería precisamente en los días del viaje y todos los del club de futbol y amigos del estratega, encabezados por Kirino, les rogaron a sus padres hasta convencerlos que lo dejaran ir al viaje escolar con ellos para celebrar la fecha.

Al ver que los pensamientos de su hijo estaban ya en quién sabe dónde, la señora Kirino sólo suspiró **–bueno, te dejo que sigas con tu pleito con la maleta, en un rato te llamo para que bajes a cenar-**

El de ojos azules solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y permaneció sumido en su mutismo un rato más antes de volver a sacar las cosas de la valija para hacer un nuevo intento de que todo cupiera. Fue entonces cuando se topó con lo que había dejado hasta el fondo, era una cajita adornada con un pequeño lazo, la cual tomó entre sus manos y apretó contra su pecho.

**-Takuto… esta vez voy a hacerlo… te diré lo que siento por ti…-** murmuró en la soledad de su habitación, sellando así la promesa hecha a sí mismo de no volver de ese viaje sin haber confesado sus sentimientos. A pesar de los riesgos y de sus temores a no ser correspondido tenía que decirlo, ya no podía seguir callando aquello… estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_***Nefilim:** según la Biblia, y otros escritos judíos y hebreos antiguos, se les llamaba así a los descendientes de los "hijos de Dios" y "las hijas del hombre". En la cultura popular se le ha dado este nombre a los hijos entre un ángel o ángel caído y un ser humano, o entre ángeles y demonios._

Y... esto es todo! Yo advertí que seria un capítulo más corto que los demás, pero espero que les haya gustado, ahora LA pregunta... (XD es que no se me ocurrió otra XD):

**¿Qué creen que hay dentro de la cajita de regalo? **(en serio díganme, porque tengo demasiadas ideas así que... HELP!)

Bueno ya... eso es todo, en el siguiente capítulo veremos que tal les va de viaje a los tórtolos y a la futura pareja y... ¡a todos los demás!

Bye!


	7. Capítulo 6

_Bueno... aprovechando que hoy es domingo y no tengo mucho que hacer además de seguir escribiendo, voy a subir de corrido el resto de los capítulos que ya tengo publicados en otras páginas para que aquí ya quede al corriente y la siguiente actualización ya sea pareja en todos lados. Y pues, ya no tengo más que decir por el momento así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten.  
_

_Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Level 5, este fic está escrito sólo por diversión y sin ánimos de obtener nada más que un rato de satisfacción._

Espero que el breve capitulo anterior se compense con el hecho de que... con sus 3450 palabras, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, no sólo en este fic, sino en toda mi corta vida de escritora de desvaríos XD

Y sin más demoras... a leer!  


* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Era una mañana cálida, la brisa marina soplaba deliciosamente mientras los rayos del sol matinal bañaban las hermosas playas de Aharen en Okinawa, y se reflejaba en el mar cristalino dándole a todo un hermoso resplandor que dejaría a más de uno con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Por desgracia, Kirino Ranmaru no podía contarse en esos momentos entre los maravillados, por la simple razón de que no contemplaba el paisaje, a pesar de que su mirada estuviera fija en el horizonte al otro lado de la ventana de su habitación, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a su entorno.

Después de un buen rato, un largo y pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que un aura depresiva parecía apoderarse de él. Era ya el quinto día de esa semana que pasarían en aquel hermoso lugar y según sus planes originales, para ese día había pensado en tener ya algún avance aunque fuera mínimo con Shindou, antes de que llegara el momento de confesarse.

Pero hasta ese momento, nada parecía estar saliéndole bien. Para empezar, los primeros dos días desde su llegada, no había parado de llover. Era como si alguien hubiera simplemente dejado el grifo abierto "allá arriba", obligándolos entonces a cancelar las actividades al aire libre y permanecer encerrados en el hotel. Aquello no hubiera sido tan malo, si el primer día al entrenador Endou no se le hubiera ocurrido la _"brillante"_ idea de reunir a todos en una de las salas de actividades del lugar para ver una película, ¿sobre qué?... pues fútbol… ¿qué otra cosa si no?

Eso había arruinado su idea de empezar a pasar un tiempo a solas con Takuto, pero apenas era el comienzo del viaje y no iba a darse por vencido, claro que… al parecer no contaba con que el mentado karma, de buenas a primeras te pasa factura de lo que sea que hayas hecho mal, y en el momento menos oportuno.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Era el segundo día del viaje y tal parecía que la lluvia no tenía intenciones de dejarlos disfrutar de las playas aún, pero para Kirino eso era lo de menos, tenía cosas más importantes que atender. El día anterior había sido un reverendo fiasco, ni siquiera había podido hablar con Shindou durante la proyección de la película, pues el entrenador no dejaba de decirle a su amigo que prestara atención a tal o cual escena, pues según él, podría serles de utilidad. Para cuando la película había terminado ya era tarde así que todos fueron a cenar y a dormir.

Pero eso ya era cosa pasada, tenía que encontrar una manera de que la situación no se repitiera, y mientras pensaba en ello, paseando por el hotel, se topó con la manera ideal de hacerlo, así que rápidamente se dio media vuelta para ir en busca de Takuto.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme con tanta urgencia?...-** preguntaba el estratega mientras era jalado de la manga de su playera por el de cabellos rosados.

**-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa…-** sonrió y siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo frente a unas puertas de cristal cubiertas con unas suaves cortinas blancas. Kirino soltó la manga de su amigo y con esa misma sonrisa de antes le pidió que cerrara los ojos a lo que no se negó. Abrió entonces la puerta y dio dos pasos atrás quedando a espaldas de Shindou para poder darle un leve empujón para hacerlo caminar al interior.

**-Ya puedes abrir los ojos…-** susurró suavemente al mismo tiempo que volvía a pararse a su lado, quería ver la expresión ajena y ésta no lo decepcionó, pues en cuanto los ojos escarlata se posaron en la cubierta del hermoso piano de cola, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

**-Es… hermoso, no creí que hubiera uno aquí…-** los pies del castaño cenizo se movieron por sí solos quedando justo a un lado del instrumento y rozó con las puntas de sus dedos las inmóviles teclas.

**-¿Por qué no tocas un poco para mí?... como cuando estamos solos en tu casa…-** le pidió con una de la sonrisas más adorables que poseía, e instantes después a sala se llenaba con las primeras notas de una hermosa melodía.

Kirino cerró los ojos y se recargó levemente contra el piano mientras escuchaba la música y sentía como ésta fluía envolviéndolos. Para ser honestos, él nunca había sido aficionado a ese tipo de música y artes, si le ponían alguna ópera o pieza clásica, a los cinco minutos estaba quedándose dormido, pero con Shindou era distinto, desde siempre sus interpretaciones habían sido una excepción, pues para él eran casi como una conversación sin palabras entre ambos.

Perdido como estaba entre sus pensamientos y los armoniosos acordes, dejó escapar un leve suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para su amigo. **-¿Sucede algo?...-** preguntó mientras bajaba la velocidad con que sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las teclas, haciendo la canción más lenta y suave.

**-¿Eh?...-** al abrir nuevamente los ojos, Ranmaru se percató de que inconscientemente se había ido acercando más al otro, hasta estar a muy poca distancia, eso volvió a ponerlo nervioso, pero recordó para qué fue que había llevado en un principio a Takuto a ese lugar. **–Bueno yo… a decir verdad… -** buscaba las palabras correctas, y justo cuando éstas parecieron venir a su mente…

******-Oh… pero qué hermosa música…-** una voz femenina lo sacó de su momento ideal y al buscar de dónde provenía se topó con una mujer ya entrada en años que se notaba también era huésped del lugar. **– ¿Les importa si nos quedamos a escuchar un poco más?...-**

-¿Nos?...- repitió el pelirrosa y fue cuando se percató que detrás de ella había un pequeño grupo y antes de que cualquiera de los dos adolescentes pudiera decir otra palabra ya habían entado, convirtiendo así aquel momento privado en una especie de mini concierto, con lo que los planes del segundo día, quedaban arruinados.

_***FIN FLASHBACK***_

**-¡Argh!... ¡todo por haber olvidado cerrar con llave la estúpida puerta!...-** se volvió a reclamar el pelirrosa al hacer memoria sobre el fiasco que había sido lo que pudo terminar como un sutil momento romántico adelantado entre ambos, pero en vez de eso mientras Shindou siguió tocand para su cada vez más concurrido público, él había tenido que pasarse el resto de la tarde como acomodador de asientos improvisado.

**-Y las cosas… solo fueron de mal en peor…-** suspiró desganado apartando la vista de la ventana mientras que, muy a su pesar, recordaba lo sucedido después.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Ya para la mañana del tercer día, el sol brillaba en todo lo alto y con tal intensidad que era difícil creer que tan solo un día antes parecía que el cielo se estuviera cayendo. Kirino tomó ese súbito cambio de clima como el indicio de que sus planes marcharían ahora sí a pedir de boca.

Con las energías y determinación renovadas, el pelirrosa se levantó sorprendentemente temprano y se vistió para bajar a desayunar, quería llegar al comedor lo más pronto posible para poder esperar tranquilamente a que su amigo apareciera. Finalmente cuando Shindou entró al lugar aún no había mucha gente, incluso de sus compañeros de equipo, solo estaban sus senpais Sangoku y Amagi, comiendo animadamente y saludándolo desde su mesa.

Pero antes de acercarse a donde estaban o simplemente devolverles el saludo de manera apropiada según su educación, algo más sorprendió de sobremanera al de cabellos cenizos, y eso fue toparse con que Kirino también estaba ahí, sentado en otra mesa cerca de un ventanal con vista a la playa y le hacía señas para que se sentara con él.

**-Buenos días…-** fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ranmaru y quiso golpearse mentalmente por ello, aunque a pesar de su poca elocuencia, terminó sonriendo cuando le fue devuelto el saludo.

**-Buenos días Kirino…-** se quedó Takuto mirándolo unos momentos con curiosidad y algo parecido a la intriga.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó el de coletas algo nervioso al notar la mirada fija e insistente de otro.

**-Ehm… bueno yo… solo quería saber si…-** Shindou parecía no ser capaz de preguntar lo que tenía en mente sin ponerse algo nervioso al pensar en la clase de reacción que obtendría.

**-Anda dime…-** pidió el defensa un tanto exasperado y sintiendo como algo de ese nerviosismo se le contagiaba.

**-Ah pues… uhm… ¿te… te caíste de la cama o algo parecido?-** preguntó finalmente Shindou con tal ingenuidad y hasta preocupación, que podo faltó para que Ranmaru se cayera de su silla.

**-¡¿QUÉ… por qué me preguntas algo así?!-** exclamó no sabiendo si reír, llorar, o ahorcar a su muy querido amigo y prospecto de algo más.

Por su parte el de orbes rojizas se encogió levemente ante la reacción de parte del pelirrosa y por una fracción de segundo pensó en meterse bajo la mesa como estrategia de huida. Pero él no era de los que corrían, además su comentario no había sido con mala intención.

**-Bueno… es que aún es temprano y tú… no te levantas antes de las 8:30 ni habiendo un apocalipsis zombie pero mírate, no sólo ya estás despierto y listo, sino que llegaste antes que yo…- **se explicó.

El de ojos claros se sintió un tanto ofendido con el comentario, o al menos eso intentó, aunque la verdad en el fondo lo entendía, después de todo ya había quedado estipulado que la puntualidad o madrugar no era lo suyo.

**-Supongo que es raro ¿no?... pero pensé que, siempre eres tú el que tiene que esperarme o ir a buscarme, así que por esta vez creía que sería bueno ser yo quien aguardara por ti…-**

Takuto abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquello y un leve tinte carmín tiño sus mejillas. Kirino vio esto y terminó igualmente sonrojado.

**-¡AH! Además... bueno… tengo mucha hambre y ayer que se me hizo tarde Amagi-senpai ya se había comido todo jajaja…-** se rascó la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente sin saber por qué demonios había dicho algo como eso y se preguntaba… ¿cuánto dolería golpearse la cabeza contra una palmera?, para ver si así se le acomodaban las neuronas y las ideas.

**-Oh…-** murmuró Shindou con algo de decepción perfectamente disimulada según él, sin saber lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la mente de su amigo. –En ese caso vamos por algo de comer- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ponerse de pie y encaminarse a la mesa de buffet, aun cuando en ese momento su apetito hubiera disminuido considerablemente.

_**"Brillante, sencillamente… brillante, ¿es que tenía que arruinarlo verdad?"**_ no dejó de recriminarse por un buen rato el defensa. Después de eso, el resto del desayuno ambos permanecieron en un silencio no muy cómodo. Al terminar, el de ojos rojizos se levantó dispuesto a regresar a su habitación excusándose con una cortesía algo rígida, pero fue detenido de la mano por Kirino, haciendo que ambos terminaran bastante sonrojados por el contacto.

**-Yo…-** empezó a hablar el dorsal tres, buscando sobreponerse a su nerviosismo sin una nueva metida de pata de por medio **–te… ¿te gustaría ir a pasear por los alrededores?-** fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para poder seguir pasando un rato a solas con él, antes de que las actividades en grupo comenzaran.

Shindou se sorprendió ante la expresión ajena, no creía que su amigo fuera consciente de que esa carita de _"perdóname por lo que sea que haya hecho mal"_ le era imposible de resistir. Así que con un suspiro, en su rostro volvió a asomar esa sonrisa que sólo el pelirrosa era capaz de sacarle con tanta facilidad.

**-Es una gran idea… escuché que aquí cerca hay un jardín botánico muy grande, ¿podríamos ir ahí?-**

-¡Claro!- exclamó feliz de volver a verlo sonreír y se levantó de su asiento para salir de ahí junto con el de cabellos cenizos, eso casi sonaba a una cita, claro… aunque Takuto no tuviera la menor idea de que lo era, ¿pero por algo se empezaba no?

**-Esto va a ser divertido…-** sonrió el de coletas sin saber la que le esperaba…

_***FIN FLASHBACK***_

**-Divertido… ¡divertido mis cal… zones!-** gritó el dorsal tres de Raimon mientras miraba sus manos y brazos cubiertos de ronchitas rojas de diferentes tamaños. ¡Maldita la hora en que había accedido a visitar el mentado jardín ese! ¡Shindou tenía toda la culpa porque fue su idea!... bueno no, realmente no era culpa de su amigo, ni tampoco suya, sino de los condenados insectos que, después de dos días de lluvias constantes, estaban frenéticos por la humedad que se había estancado en el lugar y no dudaron en picarlos y morderlos por toda la piel descubierta que encontraron en ambos chicos.

**-Aunque lo que pasó ayer fue… mucho… mucho peor…-** suspiró desganado tirándose en la cama y volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

_***FLASHBACK***_

**-Bien chicos, ¡hoy pasaremos el día en la playa!-** exclamó emocionado el entrenador Endou, más que uno de los tutores responsables de los alumnos durante el viaje, parecía uno más de ellos. Menos mal que Otonashi-sensei también estaba ahí para vigilarlos y de paso también al antiguo portero de Raimon, después de todo si algo le pasaba por despistado, ella no corría tan rápido como para poder escapar de la furia de cierto ex velocista y menos si en vez de correr usaba sus alas para volar pero… eso es como dicen… _"harina de otro costal"_.

Los piquetes y ronchas de Shindou habían disminuido considerablemente durante la noche, aunque Ranmaru no había corrido con la misma suerte, aun así no se permitió desanimarse, ese era un nuevo día, lo que significaba una nueva oportunidad, esta vez tenía que salir bi…

**-¡Capitán!...-** la súbita exclamación a sus espaldas le hizo ver que había hablado demasiado pronto, y al ver acercarse a Tenma supo que no se había equivocado.

**-¡Vamos a nadar un rato!-** pidió el castaño sujetándose del brazo de su capitán, provocando en éste un apenas notable sonrojo y recibiendo dos miradas medio asesinas por ello.

**-Lo siento Tenma… Kirino no puede asolearse por sus ronchitas y yo prometí que me quedaría con él…-**

El aludido se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo, se sentía contento de que no quisiera dejarlo solo, aunque… no le gustó mucho el que tuviera que traer a colación sus estúpidas ronchas.

**-¡Ah!... pero Kirino-senpai va a estar bien y no se quedará solo, a Tsurugi no le gusta asolearse, así que se ofreció a hacerle compañía…-**

-¿Lo hizo?...-

-¿Lo hice?...-

Se escucharon al mismo tiempo las voces de Ranmaru y Kyousuke mientras miraban a Tenma, el de cabellos azulados con una expresión que claramente decía _**"¿cuándo demonios dije yo algo así?"**_, pero el menor simplemente lo ignoró.

**-Por favor capitán… es que me da algo de miedo entrar yo solo al mar, sé que puedo ir con Shinsuke y Sangoku-senpai pero… no quiero hacer mal tercio ni interrumpirlos…-**

El pelirrosa frunció el ceño levemente **_"ah… pero a mi si me interrumpe y me corta los planes ¿no?"_**. Lo peor de todo es que conocía tan bien a Shindou como para saber lo que iba a responderle al otro antes de que lo dijera en voz alta.

Un par de horas después, Kirino murmuraba y mascullaba cosas contra cierto castañito que aún seguía metido en el agua con _**SU**_ amigo. Tsurugi por su parte, tal como Matsukaze dijera, había permanecido sentado junto a él bajo la enorme sombrilla todo ese tiempo y solo los miraba en silencio mientras pretendía leer una revista, la cual cayó de sus manos al escuchar un repentino grito del pelirrosa a su lado.

**-¡AH! ¡Es suficiente!...-** mientras alzaba la voz, tironeó levemente de su coletas.

**-¿Y ahora que mosca te picó?...-** preguntó el de ojos ámbar al ver cómo tras el grito, Kirino se ponía de pie y quitándose la camiseta que traía, comenzaba a caminar hacia el agua, pero lejos de los otros dos, a una zona más aislada.

**-El sol ya bajó y yo quiero caminar por la playa para después nadar, a mí no me da miedo hacerlo solo a diferencia de otros…-** claro que le hubiera gustado estar en compañía de Shindou, pero éste parecía de lo más entretenido tratando de evitar que una ola le diera a Tenma la revolcada de su vida.

**-¿Sabes? Él no lo hace con mala intención…-** comentó como si nada el nefilim mientras Kirino seguía alejándose, sin importar que le escuchara o no. De todos modos un rato después dejó también su lugar pero para ir a donde estaban los otros dos y tras intercambiar unas palabras con el capitán de Raimon, vio como éste iba en la dirección que había tomado el pelirrosa mientras él sacaba a Tenma casi a rastras mirándole con cara de _**"ya hiciste de las tuyas, déjalo"**_.

Pero volviendo con Shindou, éste se apresuró a llegar donde estaba su amigo, pero teniendo cuidado de ya no volver a meterse en el agua, ni aunque fueran los pies, tal como Kirino estaba en ese momento. **-¡Espera! ¡Sal de ahí!-**

Ranmaru lo escuchó, pero en ese momento se sentía lo suficientemente molesto como para no hacerle caso, a ver que sentía siendo el ignorado y el dejado de lado. Así que apresuró su paso alejándose de la zona de playa que correspondía al complejo turístico. Por su parte el estratega lo único que quería era que saliera del agua, ¿es que acaso no había visto las banderas de alerta que advertían sobre la presencia de medusas en esa zona de la playa?

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó apenas unos instantes después y del peor modo posible. Casi en cámara lenta vio como el de ojos azules se detenía en seco frente a él, doblando y contrayendo su cuerpo mientras dejaba escapar un grito de dolor así que no lo pensó dos veces para ir a ayudarlo.

**-¡RANMARU!-** se apresuró a revisar que no hubieran quedado restos de tentáculos en la piel ajena y lo alejó del agua mientras el otro no dejaba de quejarse por el escozor que sentía en la zona que rápidamente se hinchaba.

**-Me… me duele Takuto…-** consiguió decir entre jadeos, importándole poco que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan, una picadura de medusa no era para estar haciéndose el fuerte.

Escuchar esas palabras, saber de viva voz de su amigo lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, provocó en Shindou lo que ni siquiera le había pasado al tener que lidiar con el trío de excapitanes de Protocolo Omega. Su mente quedó totalmente en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, no había plan o estrategia que le sirviera en esos momentos, al menos hasta que recordó algo pero…

**-Perdóname…-** susurró sin ser capaz de mirar a su amigo a la cara antes de hacer… bueno lo que tenía que hacer.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Los gritos de Kirino habían terminado por llamar la atención de sus amigos y compañeros quienes fueron en busca de Endou y Haruna, más para cuando ellos llegaron, no había ya grito alguno, lo que se encontraron, fue a Shindou llevando al pelirrosa en brazos, ambos con la vista baja y las caras totalmente rojas.

**-¿Qué sucedió chicos?...-** preguntó alarmada Otonashi al verlos pero ninguno dijo una sola palabra, así que el entrenador se acercó y tomó a Kirino de los brazos del otro y en cuanto lo hizo, poco faltó para que Takuto echara a correr, aunque no sin antes decir atropelladamente que más tarde iría a ver a su amigo.

**-¿Uh… y ahora?...-** se cuestionó Endou fijando su atención en el chico que cargaba **–necesitamos que nos digas ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, te escucharon gritar Kirino…-**

Lo último que quería el de coletas era tener que responder, pero si él no lo hacía no había nadie más, así que con un tono de voz apenas audible les contó sobre la picadura de medusa y el _"remedio"_ que le había aplicado Shindou.

**-Oh… oohhh… jejeje… bueno creo… que mejor te llevamos a que te revisen-** sonrió Mamoru de esa manera tan… bueno tan "endouesca" **–luego descansa el resto del día y también parte de mañana, porque en la noche hay una fiesta después de todo ¿no?-**

_***FIN FLASHBACK***_

**-¡Y… y ¿cómo se supone que me pare en la fiesta?... ¿con qué cara voy a verlo después de lo que pasó?!...-** lo gritos en la habitación de Ranmaru se reanudaron mientras de la depresión pasaba a la rabia, ¿cómo era posible que todo le hubiera salido tan mal? Ahora todo estaba arruinado, ya no habría más oportunidades ni acercamientos antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños…

**-Tal vez… significa que esto no debía ser…-** murmuró decaído otra vez al pensar siquiera en que tendría que renunciar a confesar sus sentimientos y conformarse con seguir siendo _"el mejor amigo"_.

**-Entonces… ¿te vas a dar vencido tan pronto?... senpai?-**

Continuará…  


* * *

**_NOTA:_ **_para quienes no lo sepan, uno de los remedios caseros más conocidos aunque no muy recomendados para mitigar el dolor de una picadura de medusa, es la orina así que… ya se imaginarán lo que tuvo que hacer el pobre de Shindou y porqué Haruna y Endou los encontraron color jitomatito maduro XDDD._

Esta vez no habrá preguntas, por la simple razón de que... ESTOY MUERTA! no pegué e ojo en todala noche así que ahora me iré a dormir un rato aunque sea y nos estamos leyendo en la siguiente continuación el próximo martes pues hasta aquí ya me puse al corriente. No olviden sus comentarios, dudas, candidaturas y bla bla bla zzzzz...

BYE!


	8. Capítulo 7

_AAHHHH! estúpida gripa que me hizo quedarme dormida, por eso llego tarde a la actualización, demás de que vengo de a rapidito porque se supone que debo estar bien metidita en la cama, no escribiendo y bla bla bla, en fin, no les entretengo más y disfruten la lectura, prometo que responderé reviews el viernes, claro siempre y cuando alguien se compadezca de mí y me deje alguno TT_TT ok no XD._

A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

La imponente y sobrepoblada ciudad de Tokio, no sólo era la capital geográfica y política de Japón, sino también el corazón de sus finanzas y economía. Enormes edificios albergaban las oficinas centrales de las empresas líderes del país, y entre los más imponentes se encontraba el que fungía como sede de la corporación que era reconocida no solo por sus aciertos financieros, sino por la agresividad y competitividad con la que se desenvolvía en todas las ramas que abarcaba, desde el sector militar, el de investigación y hasta el educativo; su nombre… _"Teikoku Kaisha"_.

En uno de los últimos pisos del edificio se encontraba la oficina del CEO de la compañía, quien había asumido el cargo 15 años atrás. Se encontraba sumido en la monotonía de su rutina diaria, o al menos eso intentaba, pues su mente parecía dispersa, no podía concentrarse y sin poder evitarlo, terminaba absorto en sus recuerdos.

**_"Entonces esto… ¿esto es lo que los mortales llaman… a… amor a primera vista?"_**

Aquella frase había estado resonando en su mente los últimos dieciséis años de su vida. Cada una de esas palabras, pronunciadas con la voz de cierto angelito y aunadas al recuerdo de un par de ojos de rubí, acudía a su memoria con más fuerza cada vez.

**-¿Por qué?...-** se preguntaba entonces Fudou Akio, aunque a diferencia de otras veces en que no podía hallar una respuesta, en esta ocasión le había llegado sola días atrás…

_***FLASHBACK***_

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta de su oficina interrumpió su revisión de documentos del día, y tras un _"adelante"_ de su parte, ésta se abrió dando paso a una de las dos únicas personas en quienes confiaba actualmente.

**-¿Qué sucede Sakuma?-** preguntó directo y sin rodeos, él nunca había sido de darle vueltas al asunto y no iba a empezar en ese momento.

**-Traigo noticias… ¿recuerdas el sitio que nos pediste mantener vigilado?-** cuestionó el de cabellos blancos y un parche en el ojo, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza de parte del otro. **–Genda me envió esto- le tendió un sobre que contenía varias fotografías –las tomó hace dos días y supuso que te interesaría…-**

Akio tomó el sobre y comenzó a examinar las fotos sin terminar de comprender **-¿qué diantres se supone que es esto?-** preguntó finalmente con un dejo de molestia en la voz al tiempo que arrojaba las imágenes sobre su escritorio **-¡yo sólo veo borrones y figuras desenfocadas!-**

Sakuma rodó los ojos, a fin de cuentas ya se esperaba una reacción así **–él dijo que dirías eso y también que no le creerías si te contaba lo que vio-** explicó tranquilamente mientras buscaba unas fotografías en particular dentro del montón desparramado.

Finalmente dio con lo que buscaba, no eran más que dos fotos y las dejó justo frente al otro **–pero supongo que esto si te va a interesar...-**

Aun molesto por lo que estaba seguro que era una mala broma de sus… bueno, lo que sea que fueran Jirou y Koujirou para él, miró esas dos fotografías en particular y al instante agradeció estar sentado o seguramente habría terminado de culo en el piso a causa de la impresión.

**-No me jodas…-** masculló más bien para sí mismo sin apartar la mirada de aquellas imágenes donde, en medio de la toma que parecía desenfocada pudo ver dos personas, y cómo una que al parecer tenía los cabellos azules sostenía a la otra, siendo esta última la que captó toda su atención, aquella piel clara y esos cabellos castaños peinados en rastas, podría reconocerlos en cualquier lado a pesar de los años.

**-Yuuto…-** murmuró aun sin sobreponerse a la sorpresa, pero apenas pasaron unos instantes antes de que varios sentimientos encontrados se apoderasen de él aunque la expresión de su rostro no lo demostrara.

**-¿Alguien más aparte de ustedes dos ha visto esto?...-** preguntó en cuanto recuperó la compostura.

**-Nadie… -** se apresuró a responder el del parche **–en cuanto Genda reveló las fotos me las envió a mí directamente…-**

**-Bien… entonces que siga así, nadie… absolutamente nadie debe saber nada de esto ¿entendido?, ni siquiera ****_"él"_****…-** aquellas últimas palabras dejaron sorprendido a Sakuma, no tenía idea de quienes eran los de las fotografías, pero tenía que ser algo importante como para que Fudou lo ocultara de ese modo.

**-Se hará como digas…-** acató las órdenes y salió de ahí dejando al de ojos verdes, nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

**-Demonios Yuuto… ¿por qué tenías que regresar?-** murmuró entre maldiciones aunque en el fondo sabía de sobra la respuesta.

_Takuto…_

No le tomó ni dos horas decidirse y mandar a Koujirou tras la pista del de rastas, así tuviera que buscarlo debajo de las piedras, mientras que a Jirou le hizo otra encomienda, dar con el paradero de su hijo, aquel pequeño que tuvo consigo apenas dos meses antes de haberlo dejado en un orfanato.

_***FIN FLASHBACK***_

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que recibiera las fotografías y por consiguiente iniciara la búsqueda de _"madre e hijo"_, cuando recibió una llamada de parte de Genda, al parecer había corrido con mejor suerte que su compañero.

**-Entonces… ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?-** preguntó por cuarta o quinta vez mientras salía del ascensor en el estacionamiento de la empresa.

**-Pues… así de estarlo 100%... no, pero sí muy cerca-** le respondieron una vez más al otro lado de la línea así que terminó suspirando.

**-Bueno, es más de lo que ha logrado Sakuma…-** y es que tal parecía que a su vástago se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y el hecho de que el orfanato donde lo dejara hubiera cerrado hace años, no era una buena primera pista.

**-Te estaré esperando entonces en la torre de acero, no deberías tardar más de dos horas en llegar…-**

-Estaré ahí en una hora, nos vemos…-

se despidió y cortó la llamada subiendo a su auto para salir de ahí a toda prisa, ¿quién iba a decirle que volvería a Inazuma Town después de tantos años?...

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

_**-Entonces… ¿te vas a dar vencido tan pronto?... senpai?-**_

Aquella voz proveniente del umbral de la puerta que él estaba seguro de haber cerrado, lo sobresaltó y al levantar la mirada, se topó con nada menos que su dolor de cabeza con nombre y apellido…

**-¡Kariya! ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?-** lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era al de cabellos turquesa ahí haciéndole bulla.

**-Oh… pero claro que toco antes de entrar, pero solo en mi casa… lo último que quiero es terminar con un trauma de por vida por toparme con dos ex aliens en pleno ****_"encuentro cercano del tercer tipo"_****…-**

-¡KARIYA! ¡Yo tampoco necesito una imagen mental de tus padres adoptivos haciendo

**_"ESO"_****!-**

-Ok, ya no digo nada… ¿hoy estamos más susceptibles que de costumbre verdad?-

tal parecía que Masaki no era capaz de pronunciar una frase sin agregarle algo de su peculiar humor ácido.

**-No fastidies, mejor dime qué es lo que quieres para que me dejes en paz de una buena vez…-** preguntó molesto. ¿Es que no podía deprimirse a gusto sin que el otro se apareciera a dar lata?...

**-Yo nada… bueno sí, quiero que respondas a mi pregunta… ¿de verdad vas a darte por vencido con el capitán?-** volvió a cuestionar sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ante aquellas palabras, el rostro de Kirino enrojeció furiosamente **–a… ¿a ti qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?-** su primer impulso había sido negar rotundamente que él quisiera _"algo"_ con Shindou pero, no estaba de ánimos para refutar y hacerse el loco.

**-Sinceramente… no es que a mí me importe demasiado...-** respondió como si nada el número quince de Raimon **–pero mi mocoso no piensa igual, en fin… ¿me vas a responder o no? Tengo una fiesta para la cual prepararme…-**

El pelirrosa se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, ¿entonces Kariya estaba ahí porque Hikaru se lo pidió?

**-Yo… no quiero hacerlo…-** contestó finalmente a la pregunta, no sin un profundo suspiro de por medio **–pero todo me ha salido espantosamente mal y…-**

-Y eso quiere decir que ya no puede salir peor, así que mueve tu trasero fuera de esa cama y ve a bañarte-

-Pero… aún tengo estas horribles ronchas…-

-Tú métete al baño y deja el resto en mis manos-

esas palabras no causaron mucha confianza en Ranmaru, después de todo confiar en Masaki era un arma de dos filos. **–Oh vamos, esta vez me portaré bien, además… si no vas a esa fiesta vas a dejar a Shindou-senpai en manos de su paparazzi personal toda la noche...-**

Esas palabras bastaron y sobraron para hacer que el de coletas se levantara como resorte de la cama, olvidándose incluso del leve dolor que aún tenía en el tobillo, primero muerto que dejarle el camino libre a Akane.

Por su parte Kariya apenas pudo reprimir la risa al verlo entrar como bólido a ducharse **–te dije que eso no fallaría…-**

-Eres malo por torturar así a Kirino-senpai…-

se escuchó la vocecita desde el pasillo e instantes después entró Hikaru en la habitación con una pequeña valijita en sus manos. **–Al menos conseguiste levantarle el ánimo pero… a partir de aquí me encargo yo así que shu shu…-** le dio un par de empujones a su novio, quien no se salió sin haberle robado un par de besos.

Para cuando Kirino terminó de asearse y vestirse, ya estaba mentalizado a tener que soportar un rato más al de cabellos turquesa. Pero cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando al salir, con quien se topó fue nada menos que con el pequeño Kageyama.

Antes de poder preguntarle cualquier cosa, sintió como éste último le tomaba de la mano y lo sentaba frente al espejo. De ahí en adelante lo único que pudo ver fue al menor moverse de un lado para el otro alrededor suyo, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, poniéndole otras tantas y hablando entre murmullos que él no conseguía entender.

**-Listo…-** escuchó finalmente después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, aunque debió ser bastante pues la luz rojiza que entraba por la ventana daba a entender que eran los últimos rayos del atardecer.

**-Wow… tengo que decir que no tengo idea cómo lo lograste, pero hiciste un gran trabajo Hikaru…-** admitió el pelirrosa mientras se contemplaba detenidamente en el espejo, sorprendido de que por mucho que revisara, no pudo ver ni un sola de esas ronchitas que le hacían parecer enfermo de sarampión o varicela.

**-No es para tanto senpai, sólo digamos que fue mi manera de agradecer que me ayudara con Kariya…-** al terminar de hablar estaba sonrojado levemente y eso provocó una sonrisa en el de coletas.

**-¡¿YA TERMINARON CON SUS COSAS MOCOSO?!-** se escuchó el grito mientras golpeaban con algo de fuerza la puerta.

**-Y hablando del rey de Roma…-** suspiró Kirino acomodando su ropa **–aun no entiendo que fue lo que le viste Hikaru, pero… allá tú con tus gustos…-**

El menor rio un poco ante el comentario **–supongo… que es porque él me conoce de una manera en que nadie más lo hace…-**

Aquel comentario dejó bastante intrigado al pelirrosa pero ya no pudo preguntar a qué se refería pues nuevos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron, y ésta vez el de cabellos azul/violeta se apresuró a abrir.

**-Nos vemos más tarde y ánimo senpai…-** sonrió saliendo de ahí y llevándose a Masaki casi a rastras antes de que empezara a fastidiar al mayor.

**-Entonces… ¿ya lo dejaste ****_"deslumbrante"_**** para lo que sea que tenga planeado hacer con Shindou-senpai?...-**

-Sí, y por el resto de la noche trata de no molestarlo, o entonces yo me voy a enojar contigo…-

dijo serio el menor.

**-Eso no es justo, vas a tener que compensarme mucho por eso… ¿entendido?-** sonrió de lado y lo arrinconó en el pasillo desierto, fascinado al ver el color rojo que adquirían esas mejillas las cuales no tardó en besar aunque más bien estaba tentado de hacer eso con sus labios, cosa que a fin de cuentas terminó haciendo.

**-Es… está bien…-** respondió con la respiración algo agitada tras separarse del beso por falta de aire y se las ingenió para liberarse de su aprisionamiento contra la pared, antes de que a Masaki le entraran ideas que le impidieran poder ir a la fiesta. **–Pero por ahora adelántate y espérame abajo ¿sí?... todavía tengo que cambiarme…-** le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Se apresuró para alistarse y cuando estaba por salir para alcanzar al de ojos dorados, la pantalla de su celular se iluminó al llegar un mensaje de texto. Tomó el aparatito y lo contempló unos momentos antes de suspirar, pero en vez de leer lo que le habían enviado, simplemente lo apagó y guardó en un cajón.

_**"Esta noche no…"**_ fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente mientras salía de ahí, dispuesto a divertirse en esa fiesta…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Y... ¡eso es todo por el día de hoy!... jojojo al fin hace su aparición el padre biológico de Takuto, y tengan por seguro que con él vienen también algunos líos, intrigas y... hasta un villano muajaja._

_**¿Quién creen que sea ese "él" que Fudou no quiere que sepa sobre Kidou? ¿Por qué?  
¿Cómo creen que vaya a ser la confesión de Ranmaru? (que ya viene en el siguiente capi)  
¿Quién le habrá enviado el mensaje a Hikaru? ¿Por qué reaccionó de ese modo?  
¿Qué esconde nuestro pequeño Kageyama?**_

_Espero ser capaz de responder a todas estas preguntas antes de que surjan nuevas, aunque uno nunca sabe, lo que sí puedo decirles, es que de ahora en adelante, la trama se hará más emocionante o al menos espero que así lo sientan, después de todo este fic es para ustedes._

_¡BYE!_


	9. Capítulo 8

_Bien... por causas de fuerza mayor, entiéndase el olvido de mi cuaderno en el que escribo cada capítulo, que me lastimé un hombro y no puedo escribir demasiado porque me duele todo el brazo, sin olvidar que la gripa no me deja en paz y me traba la inspiración, las actualizaciones quedaron un tanto desfasadas, así que esta semana actualizo hoy y de nuevo el sábado._

_**Ruki Egoist:** Me alegra mucho encontrarte también por acá, la verdad yo o tenñia cuenta en FF pero después de leer tantos fics geniales por aquí me dije "bueno y porque cara... mbas yo no subo el mío?" total no pasa de que me toquen los ya consabidos jitomatazos virtuales XD. Además me siento halagada de saber que esta locura mía te haya enganchado como dices, y espero que siga gustándote la historia como hasta ahora y asi pueda disfrutar de tus reviews._

_Ya no entretengo más con mis desvaríos... aquí tienen el capítulo nuevo._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El vestíbulo del hotel se encontraba ocupado con los chicos de Raimon que estaban invitados a la celebración por el cumpleaños de Shindou. Pero no había rastro de él, ni tampoco indicio alguno de dónde sería la fiesta.

**-Entrenador, ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo todos aquí?-** expresó en voz alta el pequeño Shinsuke lo que la mayoría de los ahí presentes se cuestionaba internamente.

**-Pues la verdad… no tengo ni idea jejeje…-** respondió Endou con su clásica sonrisa –sólo me pidieron que los reuniera a todos aquí y al parecer ya no falta nadie- finalizó mientras pasaba su vista por los presentes y notaba como bajaban de últimos Kirino, que lucía mucho mejor que el día anterior, seguido de Kariya y Hikaru.

**-¿Ah?... ¿pero quién se lo pidió?-** preguntó ahora Sangoku que había visto a su pequeño portero suplente conversando con el entrenador y se había acercado a ellos.

**-Esa… fui yo…-** aquella voz llamó la atención de los ahí presentes, haciendo que todos buscaran con la mirada el punto del cual provenía.

**-¡Otonashi-sensei!-** fue la exclamación que se escuchó en el vestíbulo cuando todas las miradas estuvieron fijas en ella.

**-¿Dónde está Shindou?-** se animó a preguntar Kirino.

**-Ah pues… él está esperándolos donde será la fiesta, así que síganme…-** y para sorpresa de todos, quienes salieron detrás de ella, salió del hotel y caminó un poco por la playa hasta llegar a una pequeña marina privada del complejo turístico.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar en el grupo cuando llegaron a su destino, un lujoso yate cuya cubierta estaba iluminada y decorada, con todo preparado para una noche de celebración.

**-Bienvenidos y gracias a todos por venir…-** apareció finalmente el festejado, recibiendo felicitaciones de parte de casi todos y así la fiesta dio comienzo.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Conforme la noche cayó en Inazuma, los tonos rojizos y añiles dieron paso a un azul intenso bañado de cientos de estrellas, y no había mejor lugar para contemplar aquel espectáculo que la colina donde se alzaba imponente una torre de acero con el símbolo de un relámpago en ella.

Más las dos personas que se encontraban en el lugar no estaban precisamente para ver el cielo estrellado ni la ciudad iluminándose.

**-Estás loco ¿lo sabías?... hiciste 45 minutos de Tokio hasta acá, pudiste terminar estampado en alguna curva…-** le retó Genda mientras agitaba su cabello que asemejaba la melena de un león.

**-Pues entonces soy un loco con mucha suerte y punto, ya te dije que tengo prisa…-** se exasperó un poco Akio, ¡ni que fuera su madre para retarlo así!

**-Sí, sí… lo que sigues sin decirme es el porqué de esa prisa, no has dejado de repetir que tienes el tiempo en contra pero n idea de por qué lo dices...-**

**-¿Podemos dejar esto para después?... de verdad…-** no es que no quisiera decirlo, pero sería demasiado complicado explicar y entender si no se tenía la mente lo suficientemente abierta.

**-Como sea, pero me debes esa explicación, y no sólo a mí...-**

**-Y la van a tener, es una promesa, ahora… ¿puedes llevarme a la bendita casa de huéspedes ya? Necesito que después te reúnas con Sakuma y le ayudes con su búsqueda-**

Koujirou suspiró y accedió, tampoco es como si tuviera otra opción, así que subieron ambos al auto de Akio quien, con las instrucciones del otro, no tardó en llegar a su destino, separándose entonces sus caminos.

Se quedó mirando la casona un rato aún desde el interior del auto. Finalmente respiró hondo y descendió. En el momento que cruzó la reja de entrada, sintió una especie de escozor en la espalda.

**-Tsk… esto es molesto…-** aun así siguió avanzando y ya frente a la puerta se tomó un momento antes de tocar, o al menos intentarlo, pues antes de que su dedo presionara el timbre, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando paso al mismo peliazul que había visto en una de las fotografías, aunque, en ese momento tenía cara de pocos amigos.

**-¿Qué es lo que quiere alguien como tú en este lugar?...-** el tono de voz de Ichirouta dejaba ver que, fuera quien fuera aquel sujeto, no lo quería ni tantito cerca a su casa.

**-¿Ah?... un momento, usualmente la gente no me trata así sin conocerme antes…-** respondió altanero arqueando una ceja, no iba a amedrentarse por algo así, menos cuando lo que buscaba estaba tan cerca.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, detrás del de cabellos azules se escuchó una voz que, aún sin haberla oído en tanto tiempo, recordaba a la perfección.

**-Kazemaru… ¿qué sucede?, sentí como tu energía se ponía a la de… fen… siva…-** el tono de su voz fue bajando hasta convertirse en un susurro cuando el shock lo invadió al ver quien estaba ahí al otro lado de la puerta.

Por su parte, Fudou sonrió de lado en el momento que vio a quien había ido a buscar y hasta se olvidó de quien le había abierto la puerta y su actitud de _"no te quiero aquí"_.

**-Vaya… me alegra saber que después de tantos años aún soy capaz de dejarte sin palabras Yuuto…-**

**-Eres… ¡de verdad eres tú!-**el ángel rápidamente se aproximó a la puerta pero estando apenas a unos pasos de distancia se paró en seco y la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció dando paso a una expresión consternada mientras su mirada no se apartaba del de ojos verdes.

**-Akio… ¿por qué?... eres… tú eres…-** se escuchó su voz mucho más trémula, haciendo que con su cambio de actitud, el aludido suspirara pesadamente.

**-No lo sabía… en ese entonces, cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, no tenía ni idea…-**

**-Sí claro…-** espetó Kazemaru sin creerse una palabra, pero Fudou simplemente volvió a ignorarlo, enfocando su vista en el ángel de rastas que le miraba como pidiendo una explicación.

**-Es una larga historia… ¿quieres decirle a tu amigo que al menos me deje pasar?-**

-¿Qué estás loco? No dejaré que pongas un pie dentro…-

siguió Kaze con su actitud de antes.

**-Ichirouta, por favor…-** le pidió llamándolo por su nombre como pocas veces, cosa que podía con él.

**-Tienes que estar bromeando…-** respondió tratando de no ceder, aunque al ver la expresión ajena supo que tan en serio iba, así que suspiró haciéndose a un lado. **–Como quieras entonces, pero que no quiera pasarse de listo…-**

Akio hizo caso omiso a las palabras del peliazul, después de todo no era con él con quien quería hablar, así que siguió a Kidou hasta la sala, aquella sería una larga noche.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Habían transcurrido ya un par de horas desde que todos llegaran y la fiesta iniciara, pero Kirino aún no había encontrado la forma de quedarse a solas con Shindou el tiempo suficiente para hablar con él, estaba comenzando pensar que el del cumpleaños lo hacía adrede, tal vez aún estaba avergonzado por lo sucedido el día anterior y bueno, no es que él no lo estuviera, pero no podía seguir así.

Finalmente vio su oportunidad cuando notó como Takuto se alejaba hacia la parte trasera del yate y no dudó un segundo, tenía que aprovechar el momento. Se acercó con sigilo para sorprenderlo un poco, aunque terminó frenando sus pasos al contemplar la expresión pensativa y un tanto melancólica en el rostro ajeno, lo que le quito de la mente los planes de conquista para dar paso a la preocupación.

**-Shindou… ¿te encuentras bien?-** habló de manera suave para atraer su atención mientras volvía a moverse para acercarse a él.

**-Ran…Kirino… no te había visto…-** respondió con esa voz serena de siempre aunque sonaba un tanto más decaído que de costumbre **–sí claro ¿por qué lo preguntas?-**

El pelirrosa dejó escapar un sutil suspiro y se recargó en la baranda junto al otro **–es sólo que estás algo extraño, no lo digo sólo porque pareces haber estado evitándome todo este tiempo…-** ante esas palabras, el estratega se sonrojó levemente , sintiéndose culpable, pero Ranmaru no dijo nada al respecto y solo prosiguió.

**-Te ves algo distante, y hasta triste podría decirse…-**

Ante esa frase, esta vez fue Shindou quien suspiró, realmente había pocas personas que lo conocían del modo en que su amigo lo hacía.

**-Realmente… no sé qué me pasa, sólo que… cada año en esta fecha me llena una gran nostalgia, cuando era pequeño no lo entendía del todo y no le daba importancia, pero al crecer fui siendo más consciente de esta sensación, es… como si algo me faltara, incluso pensé que tú…-** y en ese momento guardó silencio al notar lo que había estado a punto de decir, aunque ya era tarde pues había sido perfectamente escuchado por el otro.

Kirino tardó unos segundos en procesar el posible significado de aquello, pero el único que reamente lo conocía era el de cabello castaño cenizo. Al voltear a verlo para preguntar qué había querido decir, notó como intentaba irse, por lo que extendió su mano para sujetarle como días atrás, no podía dejarlo marchar así como así.

**-¿Qué… se supone que significa eso?-** tal vez no fue el mejor modo de preguntar pero fue lo primero que brotó de sus labios, sin pasar antes por el filtro de su cerebro.

**-Yo no… solo… olvídalo ¿quieres?, por favor Kirino…-** el tono de voz que usó en aquella petición normalmente podía con el pelirrosa, pero en esta ocasión no cedería, no si quería quitarse la duda de encima.

**-No me pidas eso, no esta vez… de verdad necesito saber si…-** y en esta ocasión fue él quien dejó su frase a medias. Su mirada se encontró con la rojiza del otro y pudo ver en esos ojos el mismo desconcierto que había experimentado él momentos atrás. Ahora era él quien tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero… eso no resolvería nada, uno de los dos tenía que dar el primer paso.

**-Quiero saber… yo… quiero…-** lo que quería era que la lengua no se le trabara, no conseguía encontrar las palabras adecuadas pues la elocuencia nunca había sido lo suyo y estando nervioso, pues menos.

Por su parte, Takuto le veía sin terminar de comprender que le quería decir, aun así algo en su interior también le provocaba nervios, o al menos eso creía que eran los revoloteos en su estómago.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, cada uno seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos y auto recriminaciones, y tal parecía que así seguirían, el problema era que Shindou no podía seguir _"escondiéndose"_ en su propia fiesta.

**-Kiri…-** quiso llamar al otro para decirle una vez más que era mejor regresar con los demás, pero su intento fue interrumpido en el instante que algo cálido se había posado en sus labios. Para cuando se sobrepuso, se dio cuenta de que esa calidez no era otra cosa que los labios de Ranmaru y, un momento… lo… ¡lo estaba besando!

El pelirrosa se había armado de todo el valor que aún le quedaba después de tan desastrosos días, y jugándose el todo por el todo, quiso transmitir en ese beso lo que no era capaz de poner en palabras. Más al no recibir reacción ajena alguna, pensó que se había precipitado. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?, después de lo que había hecho… ¿podrían fingir que nada pasó y continuar su amistad de tanto años o… lo había arruinado todo con Shindou sólo por un impulso?

Todo eso cruzó por su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras rompía el contacto y de nuevo le invadían esas ganas de echar a correr para alejarse, mas no pudo mover un solo pie antes de que los brazos ajenos le rodearan en un abrazo, estrechándolo contra el otro.

**-¿Ta… Takuto?...-** lo llamó por su nombre sin saber qué más decir o hacer, se mordía el labio inferior algo nervioso, y como pudo se armó de valor y separándose sólo un poco volvió a enfocar su vista en el rostro ajeno. En ese momento su corazón dio un vuelco por lo que encontró en esa mirada…

**-Te quiero…te quiero tanto…-** murmuró finalmente casi en el oído ajeno. Lo que pudo ver a través de esos ojos de rubí le había dado lo que necesitaba para al fin terminar de abrir su corazón y poner en palabras lo que le invadía y en el instante en que esas dos palabras brotaron de sus labios, sintió como si un enorme peso cayera de golpe de sus hombros.

**-Ranmaru…-** la voz de Shindou sonó serena como siempre pero al mismo tiempo pareciera que se estuviera conteniendo y así era. Tenía ganas de gritar lo estúpidamente feliz que se sentía tras escuchar la confesión ajena, pero estábamos hablando de Takuto Shindou, el "príncipe de Raimon" que ante todo seguía siendo un perfecto caballero y se sobrepuso a esos primeros deseos, para regalarle al de ojos claros una sonrisa que casi lo derrite en sus brazos,

**-Yo también te quiero… primero fue como amigos, casi hermanos, pero ahora es algo más…te amo Ran…-**

No hubo necesidad de más palabras entre ellos, sus labios volvieron a buscarse en un nuevo beso, esta vez plenamente correspondido por ambas partes, con un comienzo suave y tierno, dulce… para ir volviéndose más intenso a cada momento. Era como si ahora que habían dicho en voz alta lo que ambos guardaban en sus corazones éstos latieran al unísono, casi en una suave melodía… la de dos almas que comenzaban a ser una.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Les gustó el capítulo?  
Por qué creen que Kazemaru se portó así con Fudou?  
Qué será lo que le contará a Kidou?  
Qué les pareció el momento romántico entre Shindou y Kirino?**_

Eso es todo, nos vemos el sábado!

BYE!


	10. Capítulo 9

_Y después de lo que me parció una eternidad, y tras muchas cosas que pasaron en mi casa, que mejor ni les cuento o entonces no acabo... AL FIN LA CONTI!_

_**Ruki Egoist:** Bueno, coo siempre yo me siento feliz de que disfrutes de lo que ecribo y después de tanta miel y dulzura en el capítulo anterior, en éste puedo asegurarte que esos niveles de azúcar bajaran y serán reemplazados por algo de adrenalina._

_Además una noticia que espero que les guste!... en vista de que mis musas volvieron a su productividad y si las cosas ya no se complican, a lo sumo "La Prohibición de un Ángel" finalizará con entre 12 y 15 capítulos (este es el 9 y voy terminando el 10), dependiendo de que tanto me extienda al escribir, en las notas finales les dejo un adelanto de lo que sería mi próximo proyecto._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Un incómodo silencio se había instalado en la sala de aquella casa de huéspedes en cuanto Kidou y Fudou entraron, siendo seguidos de cerca por un para nada feliz Kazemaru.

**-Y bien… ¿-no que tenías cosas que decir?-** espetó finalmente con bastante impaciencia el de cabelos azulados, consiguiendo sólo una mueca de disgusto de parte de Akio antes de que éste enfocara su mirada nuevamente en el de rastas, ya había dejado más que claro que era sólo a él a quien le debía explicaciones, aunque para ello tuviera que remontar su memoria años atrás.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas entreabiertas de aquella modesta habitación y bañaron con su luz y calidez a las dos figuras que dormían abrazadas plácidamente en la cama._

_Los ojos verdes de Akio fueron los primeros en abrirse y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa al toparse con el de rastas aún dormido acurrucado en su pecho. Cuando lo había descubierto husmeando en su ventana el día anterior, había quedado verdaderamente fascinado por su belleza y no lo había pensado dos veces antes de decidir que aquella preciosura tenía que ser suya. Todas y cada una de las palabras, gestos y acciones de su parte a partir de ese momento fueron con la única intención de seducirlo, de hacerlo caer y darle el placer de compartir su cama esa noche para después romperle el corazón como a tantos otros antes que él._

_Pero con lo que no contaba Akio Fudou en sus planes de casanova y rompecorazones, era que, en el momento que Yuuto abrió los ojos, esas preciosas gemas de rubí se anegaron en lágrimas, dejándolo con una expresión de desconcierto total._

_**-Yuuto, primor… ¿qué sucedió?-**__ decidió seguir un poco más con su actuación de enamorado._

_**-Lo siento… yo… yo de verdad…-**__ apretó los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, hasta entonces él siempre había sido uno de los ángeles más serios y rectos, sin saber lo que era llorar por alguien, pero ahora sentía que el llanto sería algo que le acompañaría el resto de su vida inmortal. Al parecer era cierto lo que Mamoru e Ichirouta siempre le decían, el amor cambia a las personas, y ni siquiera los ángeles estaban exentos de ello._

_**-¿De qué te disculpas?... de verdad no te entiendo…-**__ preguntó el ojiverde aunque claro, seguramente como primerizo, ahora se venía a arrepentir de entregarse a un total extraño a tan sólo unas horas de haberse conocido… vírgenes._

_**-Anoche yo…-**__ en cuanto escuchó esas palabras ya se imaginaba lo que seguiría, el clásico "no sabía lo que hacía" o tal vez sería "cometí un error" o algo por el estilo. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba, pero no se esperaba escuchar lo que a fin de cuentas terminó diciéndole el otro._

_**-Yo no fui… sincero contigo… te mentí Akio, lo… de verdad lo siento…-**_

_Aquellas palabras lo dejaron por demás sorprendido, era lo último que esperaba y, a diferencia de las sonrisas y mimos que había estado fingiendo, esta vez la expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto en su rostro era absoluta y completamente genuina__**–¿De qué diantres estás hablando?...-**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

El silencio que reinó entonces en la sala, duró unos cuantos minutos en los que sólo había intercambio de miradas, sobre todo entre los involucrados en lo que Akio acababa de contar hasta que…

**-¡Me engañaste! ¡Solamente jugaste conmigo!...-** explotó de buenas a primeras el hasta ahora melancólico y algo decaído Yuuto, y aunque no era del mejor modo que había, esa chispa en sus ojos iba regresando mientras el enojo se apoderaba de él, lo que arrancó una sonrisa en el de cabellos azules, pues a cada minuto que pasaba, el de rastas se parecía más a como él recordaba que era su amigo.

**-¡Hey! espera yo…-** trató de refutar Fudou mientras se ponía de pie, pero para diversión de Ichirouta, fue regresado de un empujón a su asiento desde donde miraba a Kidou, preguntándose dónde estaba el dulce angelito que él había conocido.

**-Bienvenido a la realidad, éste es el verdadero Yuuto Kidou, así que si no te gusta ya sabes en dónde está la puerta…-** dijo como si nada el de cabellos largos.

**-¿Qué? ¡Ah no, no no y no!... nada de "si no te gusta", te me vas largando pero ya, tú… remedo de Romeo de cuarta…-** en esos momentos el de rastas estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, aunque por el mismo coraje parecía estar olvidándose de un detalle muy importante que el otro no tardó en recordarle.

**-¿Eso significa que ya no quieres saber qué pasó con Takuto?...-** y esta vez vino el turno de Akio de sonreír al ver como ante a mención del nombre de su hijo, el enojo pareció desaparecer o al menos consiguió que lo mantuviera a raya.

**-¿Takuto?... ¿le pusiste ese nombre?...-** preguntó entonces el ángel de ojos rojos regresando a su actitud más _"civilizada"_, mientras que, por alguna razón, a Kazemaru ese nombre se le hacía conocido aunque de momento no lograba conectar de dónde.

**-Fue el que tú elegiste después de todo ¿O no?... ahora ¿vas a dejarme terminar de hablar antes de ponerme como dirían, ****_"de patitas en la calle"_****?-** ante su pregunta todo lo que recibió fue un leve gruñido y un asentimiento antes de que el otro volviera a sentarse en donde estaba.

**-Bien… pues después de que me diste toda aquella perorata sobre que según eras un ángel y lo nuestro estaba prohibido porque no te podías enamorar ya que debías volver al cielo y bla bla bla… te diré que no me tragué el cuento pero ni tantito, y peor cuando apenas unas semanas después aparece en la puerta de mi casa un bebé que supuestamente era nuestro, cuando los hombres NO pueden embarazarse y mucho menos tener todo un embarazo en menos de tres semanas…-** al ver que el otro iba a replicar alzó la mano pidiéndole que lo dejara seguir hablando, así que a Yuuto no le quedó más que continuar escuchando.

**-Decir que me sentía frustrado era poco, después de todo un chiquillo cualquiera se había burlado de Akio Fudou, cuando usualmente era yo el que hacía esas cosas, aun así me quedé con el mocoso, que para colmo era tu copia en miniatura… genial ¿no? Hasta masoquista salí, en fin… fueron apenas dos meses después, que ÉL apareció...-** la manera en que pronunció esas últimas palabras terminó provocando un escalofrío en los dos ángeles que se quedaron atónitos al escuchar el resto del relato, el cual se extendió por varias horas, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo día, uno que cambiaría las vidas de todos.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

La fiesta había sido increíble, todos habían comido, bailado… en fin, se habían divertido de lo lindo. Incluso Tenma que en un principio, y sin que nadie excepto Tsurugi supiera el porqué, no había estado de muy buen humor, se había olvidado de lo que fuera que le preocupaba y había disfrutado con los demás.

Pero los que más felices se encontraban eran Shindou y Kirino, pues aquella noche finalmente habían abierto sus corazones profesándose los sentimientos que guardaban el uno por el otro. A partir de entonces todo había sido perfecto, se besaron una y otra vez sin dejar de abrazarse, como si ahora que se sabían con la posibilidad de estar juntos, no quisieran volver a separarse.

Después vino el momento en el que Ranmaru le entregó al capitán su obsequio, consiguiendo que la ya de por sí amplia sonrisa ajena, se ensanchara aún más en el rostro de Takuto.

**-Es precioso…-** fue lo único que pudo decir, sentía que en esos momentos no necesitaba elocuencia ni palabras elegantes y rebuscadas para expresarse, sólo bastaba con decir lo que sentía, después de todo… las cosas con el pelirrosa siempre eran sencillas.

**-Me alegra que te guste, en cuanto lo vi no pude dejar de pensar en que te queda a la perfección…-** mientras el de coletas hablaba, sacaba de aquella cajita que tan celosamente había guardado en su equipaje, una cadenita de la que pendía un hermoso dije en forma de clave de sol decorado con unas alitas.

Tras ese intercambio de palabras y gestos, hubo más besos y así las horas siguieron transcurriendo hasta que esos primeros destellos de luz en el horizonte descubrieron a la pareja sentada en la cubierta superior del yate, abrazados mientras contemplaban como el amanecer iba tiñendo de colores el paisaje que hasta hace poco había estado sumido en la oscuridad de la noche. Habían sido los únicos en quedarse allí pues todos los demás ya habían vuelto a sus respectivas habitaciones en el hotel, o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron hasta que el sonido de unos pasos ligeros aproximándose a ellos les hizo ver que estaban equivocados, al mismo tiempo que los sacaba de su ensimismamiento.

Kirino fue el primero en poder ver a quien pertenecían esos pasos y no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo al ver a menor de cabellos azul violeta **–Hikaru… pensé que estarías con Kariya y los demás en el hotel…-** el pelirrosa aún no terminaba de bajar de su nubecita de amor, por lo que no se percataba de la mirada decaída y hasta cierto punto culpable del menor.

Fue hasta que vieron aparecer al lado de éste a una figura más alta y totalmente desconocida para ambos, que sus sentidos se pusieron alerta aunque ya fuera tarde, a pesar de que en ese momento ninguno de los dos lo supiera.

**-¿Hikaru?...-** llamó entonces el de cabellos cenizos, dando un paso hacia adelante para poner a Ranmaru tras él casi de forma inconsciente... **-¿qué está sucediendo aquí… quién es él**?-

**-Sempais yo…-** la voz del aludido apenas se escuchaba y no era capaz de mirar a ninguno de los dos cara a cara.

Fue cuando la figura desconocida se adelantó unos pasos, dejando ver a un hombre de rostro severo y facciones angulosas, con una larga cabellera castaña recogida en una coleta baja, sus ojos permanecían ocultos detrás de unas gafas oscuras a pesar de que no había necesidad de ellas pues el cielo apenas terminaba de clarear.

**-Anda Hikaru… tu lindo sobrino te hizo una pregunta…-** se escuchó entonces por primera vez la voz de aquel desconocido, causando un escalofrío en los adolescentes.

**-¿Sobrino?... ¡¿De qué demonios está hablando?!-** ese fue Kirino que no pudo quedarse callado pues tenía muchísimo menos paciencia que su amigo/pareja.

**-¡Silencio!... tú no tienes nada que ver en esto humano insignificante…-** si ya el tono de voz sarcástico de ese sujeto les había erizado la piel, ahora con semejante grito quedaron paralizados, había algo en ese tipo que era completamente anormal y escalofriante.

**-Onegai Kirino-sempai… no lo haga enojar…-** pidió Hikaru más preocupado por el pelirrosa, sabía la poca tolerancia que tenía aquella persona para con los seres humanos, a los que consideraba menos que basura en su zapato.

**-Entonces explícanos tú ya que pareces conocerlo y saber mucho más que nosotros al respecto…-** fue Takuto quien encontró el modo de sobreponerse para retomar la palabra, mientras esperaba que el pelirrosa se calmara un poco. Hikaru suspiró y de nuevo desvió la vista, mirando de reojo al adulto, que no parecía tener intenciones de hablar por el momento, así que no le quedó más que hacerlo él mismo.

**-Él… su nombre es… Reiji Kageyama, es mi tío y… y también tiene relación con Shindou-sempai…-**

**-¿Relación?...-** preguntó la pareja al unísono sin terminar de entender de qué iba todo eso, aunque la mente de Takuto, más analítica como de costumbre, empezaba a conectar los puntos por mucho que carecieran de lógica.

**-Lo que mi inútil sobrino quiere decir es que tú y yo estamos relacionados…-** conforme hablaba, disfrutaba de ver como cambiaba la expresión en el rostro del adolescente **–oh vamos… no pongas esa cara, hieres el corazón de tu pobre abuelo…-** claro, si tuviera uno.

Aquellas palabras fueron un baldazo de agua fría para el de ojos rojos, aunque no fue nada comparado con lo que siguió.

**-¿Abuelo?... ¡¿Es que acaso estás demente o qué?!-** de nuevo el defensa de coletas había explotado, sobre todo al ver como aquellas palabras que no podían ser sino falsas, afectaban tanto a Takuto, aunque… cara pagaría su impulsividad.

**-¡DIJE SILENCIO!-** extendió su brazo apuntando con su mano abierta hacia el de cabellos rosas y antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, una especie de onda expansiva lo golpeó de lleno, lanzándolo lejos hasta estamparlo contra la cabina del yate, y tanto Shindou como Hikaru estaban seguros de que escucharon el crujido de más de un hueso rompiéndose antes de que el defensa se desplomara y quedara inmóvil en el suelo.

**-Se... sempai...-** jadeó el de cabellos azul violeta, aunque su voz quedó opacada totalmente con el grito desgarrador que brotó de labios del estratega.

**-Ran... ¡RANMARUUUUUU!...-**

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Y bueno, eso es todo por el día de hoy... no habrá preguntas porque sé que en este momento más de uno está en shock, pero de verdad no me maten, mejor déjenme lindos comentarios y entonces yo subiré pronto la conti!_

BYEEEEE!

_P.D.: Ah sí! el adelanto XD ya se me estaba olvidando..._

_**"La Última Fortaleza"**_

_Hubo una vez una lejana tierra llena de magia y aventuras, habitada por criaturas fantásticas así como por hombres, llamados terranos, que coexistían en relativa tranquilidad. El nombre otorgado por los antiguos dioses a este bello territorio es KHANDRAN._

_Aunque existían innumerables oficios a desarrollar entre las razas pensantes, lo que más anhelaban sobre todo los elfos y terranos era convertirse algún día en magos, hechiceros o paladines –sin importar el sexo-, las clases de guerreros que luchan por el bien y que son capaces de dar hasta su vida en pos de una causa justa. Es en algún lugar de este fantástico mundo donde comienza nuestra historia_

_Volando desde el sureste, aparece en el cielo una hermosa águila imperial cinco o seis veces más grande que las normales, con un brillante plumaje pardo leonado y un bello pico dorado. En su lomo se aprecian dos figuras no muy nítidas al principio, pero conforme el ave de presa se aproxima desde el horizonte, comenzaron a volverse más detalladas hasta que fueron perfectamente perceptibles_

_Las dos figuras resultaron ser dos seres humanos, y con tan solo mirarlos se podía apreciar que habían pasado por momentos difíciles recientemente. Sus caras estaban sucias y sus ropas estaban rasgadas. A pesar de que su terrible aspecto los hacía lucir mayores, uno podía saber inmediatamente al mirar sus rostros que ambos apenas rebasaban los veinte años de edad._

_El que se notaba un poco más alto era de piel pálida, con hermosos ojos ámbar aunque de mirada un tanto triste. Iba vestido con una armadura ya muy vieja y abollada por el uso y las batallas libradas, aunque aún podían apreciarse los detalles de algunos grabados que mostraban su pertenencia a una noble casa. Debajo de la armadura salía una túnica escarlata y de su cintura colgaba la funda de una gran espada que tenía un aspecto muy similar al de la armadura. Todo el conjunto hacía notar al momento que el muchacho aunque muy joven, era un caballero._

_Por otro lado, el de menor porte era muy hermoso a pesar de lo sucio que estaba, tenía un largo cabello de un vivo color rosado y sus ojos eran tan azules y brillantes, a pesar de sus padecimientos, que opacaban hasta la más reluciente gema. Él iba ataviado con una túnica corta color turquesa, un cinturón con detalles en plata y unas botas blancas –ya grises por el uso-. Su vestimenta se completaba con un morral cruzado en el pecho y una capa de un material algo extraño. A diferencia de su compañero, que portaba una espada, el caminaba apoyado en su cetro o báculo que lo distinguían instantáneamente como un mago o hechicero. Era un báculo delicadamente tallado a mano en madera de palisandro y con un precioso cristal de hielo, tan resplandeciente como un diamante, incrustado en la parte superior mediante un fino amalgamado de plata, y a pesar de que parecían haber pasado muchas penurias, el cetro seguía siendo tan hermoso como su dueño._

_Ambos desmontaron en cuanto el ave aterrizó a las afueras de Horaiz, la magnífica ciudadela flotante sede de la Academia de Artes Mágicas..._

* * *

Esta nueva historia no será muy larga, a lo sumo llegará a los 5 capítulos, pero si gusta... podría escribir más historias dentro de este mismo universo, de cuya inspiración tiene la culpa mi afición a los juegos de rol como Dungeons & Dragons XD. Habrá KyoTaku y pues entonces también MasaRan/RanMasa, sí así... con Masaki y Ranmaru de sukes , y lo que ya definí hasta ahora es:

Tsurugi - caballero/humano (XD así como su keshin)  
Kirino - hechicero/humano  
Shindou - arquero/elfo  
Kariya - ladrón en proceso de disque reformación XDDDD/hombre (o chico) pantera

Y ya veremos quienes más saldrán dentro del "elenco" de esta nueva locura mía jajaja... ahora sí...

_**BYEEE!**_


End file.
